Harry Potter and the Helping Hand of Death
by Tremor230
Summary: Reptilia chall. I have not abandoned Naruto, I just need something different, Harry Keeps getting killed, his personal Grim Reaper is not happy, HE WILL BE FIRED! so it's time for a certain young wizard to be trained to achieve his destiny, get his soulmate and kill Voldy, kicking ass and taking names, a strange teacher will help. AU, OOC, RATED M so I won't hear about kids safety
1. Chapter 1

**I liked writing "the Many Who Were One" following a challenge, so I said to myself**

**"Myself, we need a NEW Challenge" I said**

**"You are right, Tremor" I answered**

**"But what? another Naruto?" I then asked**

**"No, after all those menaces and insults from Naruhina haters, I think we need something new" I answered**

**"But what..." I then mused**

**and there it clicked.**

**Harry Potter! **

**New, know around the world, _European_ and by writing this I can _recharge_ my ideas for Naruto ( Sexy Umbra Wizard's new chap is at a third and I don't want to F-ck it up) sooo:**

**here the details for whoever may be interested:**

**Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.**

**Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting REALLY close to getting this particular one fired.**

**When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soul mate ("Some Granger girl..." so Harmony haters, I am sorry I MUST pair those two together, it's not my fault) and lived to be a centennial age. But he keeps dying before that happens. (Harry is surprised about the soul mate part)**

**Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.**

**Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.**

**Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.**

**In order to do something interesting I chose one of my favourite characters in the history of Videogames, let's see if I did a good job!**

" **Alohomora****"** - spells

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ creature talking (Parseltongue)

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

******Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other part of the franchise nor I write for money...otherwise the last two books would have been TOTALLY different.**

******Harry Potter and The Helping Hand of Death  
**

******Chapter 1: You died for the last time, brat!**

******Somewhere – time unknown - **

Harry had no idea where he was nor WHY he was...wherever he was at the moment.

Last thing he remembered was walking towards the forest near the school to face Voldemort and the trademark Green light of the Killing Curse, he had to admit that for being an Unforgivable it was rather painless, he was expecting an Ungodly pain before his actual death.

He barely felt a little tickling at his chest actually.

But now he was in what appeared to be a waiting room, a short table in front of the couch he was sitting occupied by magazines

_The life after, why I am dead? What do I do now? Guide for the afterlife_ was one of the titles on them

"I am dead? So this is the after life! I was expecting a little more...I dunno...a chorus of angels or a blinding light or something, sure is not Hell...I can't see flames anywhere" Harry muttered

"Okay! A new _Unregistered Death_, who is this time?" a man said coming out of the near door with a bored voice

The two of them looked at each other for few seconds before the Business-suit wearing man snarled, his eyes turning blood-shot while the pen he was using snapped in two in his hands

"YOU!" the man yelled furiously pointing at Harry

"What!? Who are you?" the boy asked curiously

"AAAAARGH!" the man yelled jumping on Harry

"TWENTY TIMES! TWENTY TIMES!" the man chanted madly while chocking the boy

"H-HELP! H-HELP!" Harry yelled with a raspy voice while the two were rolling on the floor

"FRANK!" another man yelled while grabbing the newly named Frank and taking him away from Harry

"LET ME GO, SIMON! THE BASTARD DIED TWENTY TIMES! I WON'T GET FIRED BECAUSE OF HIM!" Frank yelled while trying to reach for the boy that was hiding behind the couch

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked

"Just a minute!" Simon said as he and other two managed to stop the enraged man, a mouth-gag and several metres of rope later Frank was silently seething at Harry

"Okay, please follow me, I'll explain everything to you while we wait for Frank to calm down" Simon said hosting his friend on his shoulder and moving Harry inside a plain office near the waiting room.

The Office was a sterile-white room, black leather chairs and black desk at the far side and a couch near the door, a _Fake_ window showing a clear view of some city at night with its innumerable lights, several Motivational Posters about the after-life adorning the walls.

"Now, Frank you need to calm down, it's normal that he doesn't know what's happening, those are the rules, remember?" Simon said as the STILL angry man nodded without stopping glaring at Harry

"Harry Potter, right?" Simon asked

"Yes, sir...did I do something wrong?" Harry asked

"Unfortunately you did A LOT of wrong things, Harry, you see...every soul that walks the earth has a _Meaning_, a Mission if we want to call it like this, a pre-determined time before death and a soul mate, you people still have the freedom of choice of course, this explain why marriages sometimes ends up with a divorce, it means that one of them didn't married their destined _soul-mate, _Frank Here is YOUR _Grim Reaper,_ charged with the duty of following your case" Simon said

"My Grim Reaper? His work is checking my life and he is angry? why? Where did I failed?" Harry asked

"As I said, you people have a Pre-determined time before death, it means that you are supposed to die at a certain age, if one of you people die BEFORE that time that death equals a black mark on our CV since it appears as we were unable to do our job, you died for twenty times already, the maximum amount of _Unauthorized Deaths_ is twenty-one...you can understand why Frank is a little...well, angry at you" Simon answered shrugging

"T-T-Twenty-one? I-Impossible! I don't remember all those _deaths_! And why twenty-one?" A bleach-white Harry asked frightened

"The number follow that rule about Cosmic Order or something like that, you don't remember because our rules impose erasing the mind of the _wrongly dead_ of every memory concerning this place since some people tends to have a break-down when faced with their death and then rebirth, Frank will now explain everything regarding your case, I'll be here to stop him from attacking you" Simon said

"Thank you, sir" Harry said with a weak smile

As the ropes were removed Frank teared away the mouth gag before trying to reach for Harry, Simon's hand on his shoulder forced the man to sit down.

"Okay, let's try to be clear here, this is the LAST time I can send you back, die again and your soul will cease to exist and even worst I will get fired" Frank said pinching the bridge of his nose

"I am sorry, sir...I never looked out for troubles, they usually find me by themselves" Harry said looking down

"_Sigh!_ Harry...most of the times it's not even your fault, look" A now calm Frank said taking out an huge file from his desk

"_Drowning at three_ (your Aunt Petunia_ accidentally_ drowned you while giving you a bath), _Poisoning by rotten food, Death by cold_ (not giving you a coat in winter had really cost you)" Frank said reading

"Then there are the ones YOU are responsible of..._Smashed by a Troll's Club, eaten by a Basilisk, eaten by a Dragon_, (Out-fly a dragon? Are you demented? We had to slow down the Horntail to make it work)..._Kissed by a Dementor (_twice!_) drowned for Gillyweed failure_ (That wasn't your fault actually, the plant's effect finished Ten minutes before the time) _Bitten by an Acromantula,_ _Fell from a Thestral, fell from the Astronomy Tower, tripped on your shoe-laces before falling down the stairs breaking your neck, choked to death by pudding, dehydration from too much sex _and so on..." Frank said closing the file

"Merlin...I am hopeless" Harry said groaning with his face in his hands

"Now-now...I admit that the Old Coot has the majority of this deaths on his shoulders, he left you with the Dursley and organized every adventure you where in" Frank said

"Dumbledore? What do you mean?" Harry asked

"The old fool wanted to _Test_ you, so he took a dangerous magical artifact and kept it in the school, waited to take action against the Chamber of Secrets, called an HORDE of Dementors to stop a single man, forced you to take part at the tournament and so on, everything to be sure that the child of the Prophesy would be ready for anything, all for the greater good of course" Frank said shaking his head

"B-But...he always helped me, he saved me from Voldemort at the Ministry, he told me about the Horcruxes and.."

"His actions brought Sirius to his death, had your precious Headmaster called a PROPER teacher for Occlumency you won't have been subjected to those nightmares and manipulations old Voldy made to you as for the Horcruxes, he knew about them since the tournament, but the senile idiot needed to be EXTRA sure about them, had he acted sooner, this won't have happened" Frank said interrupting him

"He...he had manipulated me? All this time?" Harry asked

"He is not a manipulator, he is just an idiot, look yourself" Frank said giving Harry a file labelled '_Albus Dumbledore'_

"Frank, we are not supposed to divulge those information" Simon reprimanded

"I risk getting fired, Simon! screw the rules, I will do whatever I can to FINALLY have this imbecile fulfilling his destiny" Frank said in anger

"Wait! Here says that his sister is not dead! How?" Harry asked

"She is alive and well, she changed her name and moved to the Caribbean, her and Grindewald are happily married with kids and grand-kids, they even left a memo to Albus, but I think that in his delusional mind he took it as a suicide note, the shame had him create the whole lie about her death, even Abeforth doesn't know of that" Frank explained

"So? What now? What I am supposed to do?" Harry asked, he could feel his head spinning with all those information

"Let me see...here! Other than live up to two hundred and so years of age...You are supposed to Kill Voldy, become the Hero of the Wizarding world, kill some other Dark guys and marry...Gren...Gras...Gran...eur...Simon! What the Hell have they written here? I can't read!" Frank said giving the file to Simon

"The printer must have been malfunctioning...Gra...Granger! Yeah, if you squirm your eyes you can read it" Simon said triumphantly

"H-Hermione!?" Harry yelled

"Why not? She is smart, she is pretty and has a right hook that Tyson would kill to have! I can't see where is the problem here" Frank said shrugging

"But...she has Ron! I can't impose myself between them!" Harry tried saying

"She went with him because you started dating that Ginny girl, yes she will have a big pair of _twins_ when older, but another Molly is not what you need in your life, Hermi here had that little crush for you since the bathroom incident, why do you think she was the only one always by your side?" Frank said

"What now?" Harry asked trying to change subject

"Now? In complete disinterest for the rules I will send you back with the memories of everything you did until you died and have someone training you, if those mortals don't want a strong Harry then I'll take care of that myself" Frank said

"What about Hermione? Can you give her her memories as well?" Harry asked

"No! One of your deaths was the result of giving her her future memories in hope that she would help you, knowing her fate with you and what you two had to endure had her going psycho-kick-ass bitch and starting throwing Hexes at everyone in the Great Hall, she had obliterated half the teachers (the _inside-out_ Curse on Snape was rather messy) before a stray cutting hexes of hers nailed you on the chest...we didn't counted that death since it was OUR fault" Frank said twitching at the memory

"Okay, let's try with the training, can you send me back during the Triwizard Tournament? During that year Voldemort gained a new body, if I can destroy the Horcruxes BEFORE the third task I will have the occasion to kill him, but my scar will be a problem" Harry said

"Sounds like a plan, I'll call the _teacher, _about the Scar instead, we have already removed that _proto_-Horcrux you had in your forehead" Frank said moving towards the phone to make a call

"Hello? Martha? Can you send me that strange guy you talked about last week? Yeah, that one, I have Potter here...yes, AGAIN! I need some help or I'll lose my job, okay I'll wait" he said

"Who do you asked?" Simon said

"Augus, that guy fixated for fighting, should be enough" Frank answered

"He is rather violent, are you sure?" Simon asked

"I have no other options, I don't want to work in a McGhost fast-food with my brother, I didn't went to the University for that!" Frank said whining

A knocking at the door stopped the two

"Frank, I have Augus here with me, can we enter?" a brunette asked peeking from outside

"Yeah Martha, I was waiting for you, enter!"

"So I have to train the pipsqueak? Ah! It will take a loooong time!" a tall, imposing man said entering

He was the tallest man Harry had ever seen, bordering Hagrid size, this not talking about the sheer amount of muscles he was sporting by going around shirtless, the white hair resembling a lion's mane and the red lines tattooed on his chest helped giving him a feral appearance that was making the young boy REALLY nervous, he was barefoot and wearing only a pair of white pants, but Harry's eyes were glued on the wide weapon he was hosting horizontally on his back, even if sheathed he was certain that that sword would easily cut him in half with minimal effort.

"What's you name, brat" Augus asked walking near Harry

"H-Harry Potter, sir" the boy answered

"Uhm! Weak in body...in spirit?" Augus asked

"He jumped on the back of a Troll at eleven, here! This is the picture" frank said giving the boy's file to the warrior

"Reckless, so idiot to put his life in danger instead of use strategy, crazy enough to do everything it takes to reach his end...Hahahaha! I like you boy! Once I am finished with you you will be able to face that little spark-spitting lizard heads-on and turn it into a purse!" Augus said laughing madly at some info he was reading

"L-lizard!? IT WAS A DRAGON!" Harry yelled in disbelief

"So what? Boy against a Gohma you won't have stood a chance, what you did here can't even go close to ONE day of training with me, let's go, the sooner we start the sooner I will go back fighting with the demons of Hell, THAT is a good fight! HAHAHAHAHA!" Augus said moving towards the door

"A minute! Harry? I can see you still have doubts about Hermione, once your name come out of the goblet kiss her and ask her to be your girlfriend once you two are alone, and just to give you an incentive...read her file" Frank said with an evil smirk

"Frank..." Simon said exasperated while shaking his head

"I don't understand what's so funny about...OH SWEET MERLIN!" Harry yelled going wide-eyed and blushing

"Eh! That's kinky" Augus muttered looking from Harry's shoulder

"It's...It's...It's wrong on so many levels! S-s-she can't...an human body can't do that sort of things...okay! For this it would take a cushioning charm!" Harry said turning the file to the side, an appreciative whistle came from Augus

"Good choice, brat, she seems eager to experiment and..._elastic_! Hahahaha!" the man laughed as the two walked away

"Always the quiet ones" Frank said taking the file from Harry's hands, the boy's gaze glassed over as he mechanically followed his new teacher.

**Hot Spring – some time later - **

"Aaah! Just like the onsen I had back there, good times!" The now naked Augus said entering the water, a tray with a small bottle floating near him

"W-What are we doing here?" Harry asked as he too entered the water

"Relaxing before your training, you people need to learn how to enjoy life, all those spells made you weak and dependent on that little stick, I'll teach you how to tear your enemies to pieces with your bare hands! That magic stuff you still can do if you feel like it, I don't care" Augus said clapping his hands

Two girls with pink hair and a veil on their eyes entered the Onsen wearing a lacy two pieces, the top part barely holding their plump, abundant assets, one of them moved to present a tray to Harry

"Drink, boy! Tomorrow your life will change, but for tonight we will just relax...and enjoy the little _pleasure_ of life" Augus said splashing a little bit of water towards one of the girls, making her giggle.

"T-T-thank you" a madly blushing Harry said accepting the little dish the woman was offering him

"Uhm! First order of things, away with the glasses, you will be a warrior and you will need your eyes working properly, I could fight while blind back there, but if we can adjust your sight then it's even better"

"Thank you" Harry said drinking

"...Maybe I should teach you few things with women as well" Augus said scratching his chin

"WHAT!?" the boy yelled getting up, before throwing himself in the water once remembering his lack of clothes

"I will be sure to make you grow a pair and be able to use it fully, you are a scrawny little princess now, but I'll turn you into a man even if it is the last thing I do! I'll get my ex-students to help as well, it will be a good excuse to have a little spar with them AH!" Augus said triumphantly while emptying the whole bottle in one go

"Someone help me" Harry mentally whined

**The next Day – Training ground - **

The training ground was an immense plain deprived of trees and rocks with knee-high grass, in the middle Harry was being _examined_ by Augus and other two men, he too was shirtless with only black pants on his legs and sandals at his foots.

"Uhm! Yep! The situation is pretty bad, we will need a lot of work to put you into shape AND make you stronger" Augus said while walking in circle around Harry, studying every inch of his body with random snarls or shaking of his head.

"And how do you think I will help you? I don't even know how did you talk ME here to help you to begin with, Augus!" a white haired man with red eyes said crossing his arms, the pale gold of the gauntlets he was wearing shining in the morning light

"The boy needs to be the hero of his world, Asura, the ones responsible of his care didn't do a good job and WE have to repair the damages, it's not so difficult if you think about it, idiot" the other said looking at Asura

"Tch! I don't know you, Yasha, but I can't go around fixing the others mistakes" Asura said scoffing at the dark haired man

"You did it pretty well when we were alive, he is a young boy that was mistreated, I know you well enough to know that you hate when this happen" Yasha said at Asura's annoyed face

"FINE! Be as you said!" Asura yelled throwing up his arms

"Shut up you two and come here, we will start right away" Augus ordered to the two

"Augus, sir...what kind of training we will do?" Harry asked trembling slightly

"I'll train you the same way I did with Asura and Yasha" Augus said grinning

"Which is?" Harry asked again as Augus fist connected with his face, disintegrating his glasses and launching him back at a good distance

"You are getting rusty, old man! You used to yell _Dodge!_ When doing this to me" Asura said as the three assaulted the boy

"OPS! I forgot to tell him! HAHAHAHAHA!" Augus laughed as the three rained on Harry with their fists at ready

"Who? Where?" Harry asked with a pounding headache, his glass now back and his nose healed

"I guess I get healed after each hit to speed up the training" Harry said as terror filled his mind, he was healed instantly, but the Pain was still there

"DOOOOOOODGE!" Three voices yelled from the sky as the three monsters started attacking him

"I hate the after-life" Harry had the time to say before darkness welcomed him

**The next day – training ground – training day 2 - **

"Okay! First day wasn't so good, you kept whining in pain or trying to use your wand, as I said, we will teach you how to fight with your hands, so forget that stick and focus on your body, you will use those pretty tricks when you go back between the living" Augus said watching a limping Harry look around in fear

"Harry-san, Augus is trying to help you in his way, between spars I will teach you how to be not only strong, but fast and agile too, you will need a great deal of focus to channel your anger without losing yourself, my training in meditation will help you with that, what your people call Occlumency will then come naturally as you will be the Only Master of your own mind, closing it from every other influence" Yasha explained with a calm voice

"Thank you, Yasha" Harry said bowing, between the three he was the one Harry liked the most

"Just like Yasha I will help you, you need to find a reason to be angry, to protect the ones you care about, I saw your past, that thing with the silver stag was proof of it" Asura said coming closer

"You mean my **patronus** against the Dementors?" Harry asked

"Of course, you were angry to see yourself unable to protect your Godfather, your rage helped you summon a strength you didn't know to posses, I'll help you in finding your inner rage, your inner strength and teach you how to use it for the right things" Asura said

"He was the warrior of the Wrath, trust him, he knows what he says" Yasha said nodding

"Okay, enough talking! DODGE!" Augus yelled attacking Harry.

It was maybe thanks to his innate ability as seeker or just sheer dumb luck, but he managed to dodge the first punch.

"I dodged! I can do this!" Harry thought happily before Augus' kick connected with his mid-section, making the boy reach low-orbit with a girlish scream of terror.

"You missed him on purpose, don't you?" Asura asked while the three of them were waiting for Harry to come down

"Eh! A little incentive for the boy" Augus answered

"And it won't happen anymore" Yasha said as Harry finally came down crashing in a crater

"Yep! Come on! We have a lot of work to do!" the ex-blind warrior said attacking the shacking wizard

**Training ground – training day 15 - **

"Today we will focus on your mind training, Harry-san, come with me" Yasha said motioning to follow him

"What kind of training will it be?" Harry asked

"Have you ever seen those films were a man is meditating under a waterfall?" the man asked

"Y-Yes, but I don't see what is the point, sir"

"The waterfall produce a lot of noise and the strength of the water on your shoulders is almost bone-breaking, in order for the training to work you will need to _close_ your mind to the world, ignoring the weight of the water and its noise" Yasha explained calmly, his hand grabbing Harry's shoulder

"I know this is ungodly painful, but it will be worth it at the end, focus on the fact that you will be able to protect the ones you love, on the fact that THIS time Sirius won't die, that Cedric WON'T die, we are not doing this just to hurt you, try to trust me, even if you don't know me" He said with a reassuring smile

"O-Okay...let's try" Harry said nodding

"Good, follow me"

The waterfall was immense, a wall of water as tall as a two-story building, the thundering noise deafening even at distance

"There, here we will start the first step of your mental training, once you will be able to cut out the world around you we will move on the other aspects of your mind" Yasha explained

"Are you sure I will be able to do it?" Harry asked

"You were able to throw away an **Imperius Curse** at the first try, don't you? It proves that you may be a natural at this" the other said as the two moved to sit on two rocks under the water.

"Yes, sir!" Harry said as the two sat cross-legged

"_Close your eyes and focus on yourself, the world has no meaning right now, listen your own heart-beat, your own breathing, nothing else matters_" Yasha's voice resounded in Harry's head as he was remembering the instructions the raven-haired man told him beforehand

"GOOD! REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU AND FOCUS ON YOURSELF!" Yasha yelled over the deafening noise of the water.

**Training ground – training day 26 - **

"FASTER! RUN FASTER!" Asura yelled while running beside Harry.

Well, Harry was running as if Dragons and Dementors were hunting him down, Asura was just _jogging_ and somehow keeping up with the boy.

"_Huff! Huff! _How many...how many laps I have to do...sir?" Harry asked with a faint, exhausted voice

"Uh? I planned for three hundred...but I lost count, let's start from the beginning!" Asura said smirking

"I HATE YOU!" Harry yelled

"That's the spirit! Now stop talking and run faster!" Asura said as he went slightly faster, laughing at the curses the boy was muttering

"And since you had to offend my mother, the laps become four hundred!" He then yelled with a frown

"FUCK YOU!" Harry yelled exasperated

**Training ground – training day 65 - **

"So? How's the training?" Frank asked entering the area

"Ugh!" Harry groaned from the face-down on the dust position he was in

"Cheer up! It won't take long! We are modifying your body to use few tricks those three will teach you, we even fixed your eyes" Frank said grinning

"Ugh!" the boy groaned again

"Don't worry, I know you will thank me properly after this is over, I am doing this for your own good after all!" the Grim Reaper said smiling proudly at himself

"My...own...good?" Harry managed to say with a deep growl

"Of course! I called the best instructors just to help you, am I a good _Death_ or not?" Frank asked smugly

"GRAAAAH!" with a mighty roar Harry launched himself at the man, punching, kicking and biting with inhuman fury

"Shouldn't we separate those two?" Yasha asked as the noise of breaking bones resounded in the training ground

"...Naah! It will be a good moment to see if the training is giving fruits, oh! Nice move that!" Augus said as Harry was stomping on Frank's ribs to pulverize them

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE STOP THIS CRAZY BASTARD! HEEEEELP!" Frank yelled as he was crawling away, Harry's hand on his ankle stopped him

"Come back here!" Harry growled pulling the crying man towards him

"KYAAAAAAA!" an high-pitched scream came as the Grim Reaper groin went kicked into oblivion.

After this _incident_ Frank will keep tabs on Harry only through letters...for personal reasons

**Training ground – clearing - training day 145 - **

Harry was back under the waterfall with Yasha as the boy was finally getting the gist of it, after days of trying he had managed to _stop_ the noise for a second, in his surprise he had slipped making it return, but he was a good incentive to continue

"Are you making progresses?" Yasha asked during a little pause he called to help the young wizard recover from the pain on his back

"I managed to cut out the noise for a little, It's hard because my mind keep slipping and moving through this or that image or memory" Harry said with a sad tone

"Don't worry, you are a young boy, it's normal having your mind jumping from an idea to another, reigning it is at the base of why we are doing this"

"Okay, I'll do my best, Yasha" the boy said smiling

"Good! Ready to go back for another round?" Yasha asked

"Of course, sir!"

**Training ground – clearing- training day 362 - **

"Almost an year and you still have problems dodging, It can't be so difficult!" Augus said with a sneer

"It's not exactly my fault" Harry groaned

"It is instead! You need to train harder! We will never make you stronger otherwise!" Augus said with a growl

"I swear I will beat you"

"Keep dreaming, come on! We will make things harder from now on, the time of games is over! GET UP!" Augus ordered

"You are still sitting on me" Harry groaned as Augus snorted, stopping using Harry's back as cushion and getting up

"Pansy" the warrior muttered as the boy FINALLY managed to stand

**Training ground – canyon - training day 422 -**

"Hahahaha! I will show them! I will be free! Hahahaha!" Harry laughed madly as he watched the end of the tall cliff he had found

"No more training! No more punches! No more pain! I WILL BE FREE! HAHAHAHAHA!" eyes wide and foaming at the mouth Harry jumped down, glee dripping from his body as he laughed the whole way down

"As if I will let you skip training!" Came Augus' angry voice as he was waiting for him at the bottom of the cliff

"WAAAAAH! LEAVE ME ALONEEEE!" Harry cried that day as Augus decided to punish the boy by beating him senseless using his sheathed sword as a club

"No more plans to run away! And for further punishment, SIXTY-SEVEN THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE CANYON!" the warrior thundered as Harry started running, MANLY tears wetting his face

**Training ground – waterfall - training day 1826 - **

"I can finally ignore the water noise while training!" Harry said ecstatic

"Good!, now we will be able to move on the next exercise" Yasha said with a faint smile

One of the results of the training was being able to focus only on the other voice, managing to talk to each other even under the waterfall

"I can't wait to see...w-what the HELL IS THAT!?" Harry said smiling before an image appeared in front of his now wide eyes

"AUGUS!" Yasha yelled in annoyance

"What? If he can ignore this too his mind will be more than ready hahahah!" Augus answered laughing madly at Harry's blushing face

"_Oh Harry! Don't bite my nipples, they are sensitive!_" the reproduction of a bushy-haired girl Harry knew very well moaned at the double of himself while the Harry-clone kept thrusting savagely inside her

"_Sigh!_ Don't worry, Harry, Augus did this to me too, just ignore it" Yasha said with a sigh

"Uh-hu!" Harry answered, unable to even blink as the two illusion of him and his best friend moved in a new position with her going on all-four

"_OOOH! Your _wand_ looks so powerful! Please spare me!_" She whined playfully while jiggling her ass a little

"Wha-Wha-What did he used on-on you?" Harry managed to ask, grateful that the COLD water was keeping a _certain_ part of him in check

"Asura and my sister doing...doing...well, _That_" Yasha said moving his head slightly towards the two lovers

"_Oh Harry! I am so hungry! Do you mind?_" Copy-Hermione said moving on her knees facing the Copy-Harry's lower half

"Oh...bugger" Harry moaned as she was _drinking_ from his clone for all that was worth

The last straw was when other THREE clones of Harry joined the _fun,_ it was then that the young wizard's juvenile hormones went into overdrive and he fell in the water, the last thing he saw was his best friend _servicing_ four copies of him.

**Training Ground – fake apartment – training day 3290 - **

"The most important thing during sex is..." Augus lectured before stopping to look at Harry

"I-I can't do this! Not to her!" Harry whined as a perfect replica of Hermione stood in front of him with a reassuring smile on her face

"It's just the first lesson and you already give up? Are you sure you are a man?" Augus asked with a frown

"But-But!" he whined

"When you will go back, I want that girl to scream your name in ecstasy! Are we clear?" Augus asked

"She doesn't seem like that kind of girl" Harry said

"Do you know that the supposedly _second_ copy of '_Hogwarts, a history'_ in her trunk is in reality something else?" Augus taunted with an evil smile

"W-W-What is it?" Harry couldn't help but ask, dreading the answer

"Look yourself..." The man said giving Harry an heavy book

"_The Witch Guide to Heaven by Mathilde Combucket?_ It doesn't sound so terrible" Harry said surprised

"Open it, especially page 63, it's her favourite"

"I still can't see..." Harry said opening it at the signed page and falling silent, a little line of drool escaping his mouth

"Bathroom is that way" Augus said pointing at a door

"I'll be back soon" Harry said flatly, the book under his arm and a tube of lubricant in his hand while entering the bathroom

"I bet he will like _this_ kind of training" Augus said smirking to himself

**Training ground –Canyon - training day 5480 - **

"Finally I can see some results! I was starting to lose hope here!" Augus said happily as Harry completed another lap of the canyon where they were training, dodging another series of deathly traps while battling with those gorilla-like Gohmas Augus was so fond of

"Keep getting good and we MAY start using the serious stuff instead of those weaklings"

"YES SENSEI!" Harry said strongly while using a beast as a flail to destroy another

**Training ground – training day 5600 - **

"As you can see, your mind is slowly turning into a fortress, a little bit more and not even an army will be able to enter your mind with **Legilimency**" Yasha said proudly as the two were sitting one in front of the other

"I'll be able to resist both Dumbledore AND Voldy's assault?" Harry asked

"Of course! They will soon learn how painful is trying to force themselves in a mind as protected as yours" Yasha answered nodding

"Let's do it!" The boy said with an ample smile on his face.

**Training ground – clearing - training day 5760 -**

"The rage you feel inside your soul, can you guide it now?" Asura asked crossing his arms

"Yes, sensei!" Harry said wearing a special collar that will _take out_ what really anger him

"Show me! Show me that no matter what your instinct won't cloud your judgement!" Asura yelled attacking him.

Just like with a Dementor, images of his mistakes, of what was his life due to a prophesy made by a drunken bitch desperate for a work, memories of how Voldemort had manipulated his mind to have Harry do his bidding taking away Sirius from him as result, showing how Dumbledore (in his deranged idea of always knowing what was best for the others) had explained to Ron what to do to take away Hermione from him and moving Ginny to take her place.

Everything came crushing down on Harry, almost _drowning_ his mind and filling him with rage

"I AM NOT A PUPPET FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH!" the boy yelled as he saw red

"Focus! Rage can help you only if you give it purpose, FOCUS DAMMIT!" Asura yelled dodging a punch from Harry and answering with one of his own.

"DUMBLEDORE! DIEEE!" The fury blinded boy yelled

"IDIOT!" Asura yelled punching him, knocking Harry down

"_Sigh!_ Let's try again"

"Ugh!" The downed boy groaned in pain

"This will be a LOOONG training session" Asura groaned in dismay

**Training ground – clearing - training day 7315**

"FINALLY! Finally we finished!" Harry said in happiness as he and his instructors were waiting for Frank to pick them up.

"It took twenty long years, but I think that the results are good enough for your world" Augus said shaking his head

"I still can't beat you" the boy said looking down

"We have millennia of experience baking us up, I assure you that you are more than ready to face your _Dark Lord_ and every challenge you may found" Yasha said patting Harry's back

"Yeah, just remember what we taught you, don't let you anger blind you and you will be fine" Asura said nodding

"And more importantly, enjoy every battle, THAT is the reason why a man is born to the earth" Augus said as Harry's body started emanating light before disappearing

"Do you think he will make it?" Asura asked watching the last sparkles die away

"I was his instructor, of course he is ready! HAHAHAHAHA!" Augus answered laughing madly

"Then...since we are here..." Yasha said clenching his fists tight

"Of course! I can't see why not! LET'S BEGIN!" Augus yelled as the three started a three-way fight that will demolish great part of the after-life.

**After-life – Frank's Office - **

"Okay! Augus said that you are more than ready, your stubbornness should help you in the HIGHLY unlike case that your training wasn't enough, so? Any idea of _when_ we should send you back? Still about the time when your name came out of the goblet?" Frank asked

"No, I thought about it, send me back to the day of the first task, my body will be different, it will be a nice _surprise_ for everyone to see how the poor, scrawny boy they know had become his polar opposite in the few seconds he entered the tent" Harry said grinning evilly

"I see that other than your body, those three boosted your self-confidence too, good! Having a back-bone will help you more than the training itself" Simon said nodding

"Not only that! We healed the eyes, the glasses are your past, now you have a perfect sight, we added few things too by Augus request, but nothing major, he said that you will thank him when the time comes" Frank said grinning as well

"Before we send you back, here" Simon said giving a small package to Harry

"What is it?" the boy said opening it

"A little present from Asura, he said that you were his first pupil so he wanted to give you a little present to remember your time with them" Frank explained

It was a pair of gauntlets similar to the ones used by Asura, the only difference was that those Harry received reached only his elbows, contrary to Asura's that covered the whole arms and the shoulders.

"I-I don't know what to say" Harry stammered

"Just promise us that you will kick those idiots in the ass and we will be fine" Simon said smiling

"I'll do it!" the boy promised pocketing the armour

"Good, now...normally I should make you sign those papers to have your memory wiped out, but those twenty years were spent rather intensely so it could be a waste" Frank said taking a stack of papers, throwing them in the trash-can before giving fire to them

"It's a pain when we lose papers of this importance, don't you think?" Simon said in fake annoyance

"Yeah, really! How am I supposed to make him sign if those never reached my office in the first place!" Frank groaned

"Thank you" Harry said smiling

"Just don't die again before your time" Frank said pressing a button on his desk, a ring of light appeared around Harry

"This will take you back, Harry, you may feel nauseated since you will enter a younger body, but it will pass rapidly" Simon explained

"Okay, I will be on my way then!" A grinning Harry said as the ring started revolving rapidly, an Humming noise filling his ears

"A Last thing! Remember: she likes being spanked during the coitus!" Frank said smirking at Harry's blushing face

"DAMN YOUUUUU!" the boy yelled as he disappeared from the office

**School of Hogwarts – Day of the first task – tent of the champions - **

"Are you alright, 'Arrie?" Fleur Delacour asked shaking him

"Uh? Yeah...a little nausea, but I am fine" Harry said shaking his head

"I told you, you are too leettle!" the French girl said with a sneer as she walked out, it was her turn to compete

"Too little my ass! Well, let's stretch a little, no risk getting sick during the fight against a lizard" Harry said getting up and going through few simple stretches, waiting for his turn

During those twenty years he got from scrawny boy to athletic man, having a younger body meant a less build physique still plenty of powerful muscles, but he was sure that by getting older he would recover the muscles lost in his entering his _younger_ self.

"**Wonderful task from Miss Delacour that managed to recover the egg in a record time!**" Came Ludo Bagman **Sonorus**-ed voice from outside

"If I remember correctly, she tried to use her Allure on the dragon...tch! Poor tactic" he muttered shaking his head

"**And now! The last champion, Harry Potter!**" the commentator finally said calling the boy's name

"Oh well! Now or never, I suppose! Ahahahaha!" Harry said laughing madly and exiting the tent

"He is gonna die! He is gonna die!" Hermione chanted in horror from the audience, Ron was sitting near her, as pale as a sheet

"And I wanted to take part? Dear god no! Sweet Merlin, luckily I didn't got called!" the Weasley boy thought shaking his head

"**On your marks, Mister Potter! Get set! NOW! Your time start from this moment!**" Bagman said as the timer started clicking

"Sorry if I change a little, I will need to release few spells before I start" Harry lied, it was his excuse for his change in appearance

Surprising everyone, Harry took away the top half of his clothes, leaving out a bare chest littered with scars, but with WAY more muscles that he was given credit for.

"Eh! I am not as ripped as Asura or Yasha, but if I want to be elastic and agile other than strong then I can't whine too much about it" He thought as he took away his glasses, a swift movement of an hand through his hair and what was an indescribable mess became a silky mane of black beauty.

(_Try picture how Aizen changed after taking his glasses away in Bleach, they are practically identical now but with Harry's eyes and hair colour_)

**Triwizard Arena – Audience stands -**

Thanks to the charms in the stands the audience could clearly hear and more importantly see the changes in the young Potter, and the female half REALLY appreciated the results of whatever he did, just like a Veela do to males, few hungry looks started flowing towards the fourth champion.

"Damn! Where the hell was he keeping those muscles? What do you think?...Hermione?" Ron asked before turning to watch his silent friend, forgetting that they were arguing up until that day

"Uh?" was the smart answer of the bushy-haired witch, a far away look in her eyes as she was ogling HER (Because he is hers!) best friend

"Ginny? Why do you think is she acting like that? Ginny?" Again the young red-head question fell on deaf ears as his little sister was focused on every aspect of Harry's muscles, drooling a little and giggling

"Girls" He muttered with a shake of his head

**Triwizard arena – back to Harry -**

"They seems to like what they see, let's give a nice show to the others as well, shall we?" Harry said grinning at the dragon, the pale gold of his gauntlets shining ominously.

"_ROAAAAAAR!_" with a mighty yell the dragon moved to put herself between the boy and the nest, sensing him as a bigger treat to her eggs than any other human

"COME ON!" Harry yelled opening his arms wide, a feral grin appeared on his face as the Horntail launched a ball of fire towards him

"HARRY!" he could hear Hermione scared scream from the stands as he started running towards the huge fireball

"Tch!" the audience could hear him mutter disdainfully as he back-handed the fire ball with his closed fist, making it explode in a cloud of smoke from where a spotless Harry could be seen run out, not even slowed down by the heat nor the explosion

"_WRAAAA!_" roaring in rage the dragon launched yet another fireball

"Pathetic!" Harry yelled as he dispelled the deathly projectile as he did with the previous one

Reacting in desperation the female dragon moved forward, her mouth open wide to swallow the young wizard whole, her fangs shining and almost big as Harry's body

"Here little lizard! Let's play!" the boy said grabbing the jaws and stopping the beast advance, as he saw the monster trying to breath fire he slammed shut her mouth before pushing back

"**He is pushing a dragon back! In all my years I never saw anything like that!**" Bagman commented as the poor beasts was trying to push the boy herself, her nails leaving deep gashes in the solid rock of the arena's floor and her wings moving to blast him away.

"Come on! FIGHT BACK!" Harry yelled as he now was pulling the dragon with all his strength, until, with a deafening _CLANG!_ The chains keeping the dragon in place broke, letting the people present watch as a young fourth year student lifted easily a dragon over his head to slam it on the floor, shaking the whole arena

"**I...I...it can...**" Bagman muttered with wide eyes as the dragon went lifted and slammed down other three times before being freed from the boy's grasp.

"_RAAAH_!" the female dragon roared as she moved up into the sky, hoping to use her advantage to kill the human who dared wound her.

"Here Birdie! I know you want more!" Harry taunted as the Horntail move in a nose-dive, long, sharp talons ready to shred him alive

"_GRAAAAAH!_" a fierce scream echoed as the dragon descended on the fourth champion who managed to dodge and climb on the tail of the beast, both moving up in the sky

"**The fight moved in the sky! There the dragon will be at advantage!**" Bagman said finally in control of himself enough to give his commentary

"Advantage? Then let's put this on equal terms!" Harry said climbing the dragon's back until reaching for her wings

"_WOOOOAH!_" the beasts bellowed as she could feel someone grabbing her wings to stop them, moving even higher she tried to pry the boy off with shakes, turns and upside-down movements

"IT'S USELESS!" Harry yelled while finally getting an hold of the wings and pulling, making the dragon scream almost immediately in pain

"YAAAAAH!" the boy screamed as with a snapping noise the wings' bones went dislodged, making both pummel down towards the ground

"**They are falling! Something happen and both champion and dragon are falling down! I doubt Potter will survive this fall**" Bagman said with his magic-empowered voice

"Summon the broom! Oh God please! Harry, summon that damned broom!" Hermione chanted as she and the few still friends with Harry were watching horrified the scene.

"HAHAHAHA! THIS IS WHAT I WAS WAITING FOR!" Harry yelled as his laugh reached the stands.

Both beast and boy were uncaring of their fall as their fight to the death kept going, every ball of fire of the dragon was countered by a mysterious projectile of energy from Harry's fists, meeting mid-way in a series of explosions

"**I don't know what spell he is using, but this young champion is exchanging blows with a Horntail, this must be the first time that something like this happen!**" Bagman said with an awe-filled voice.

"He iz in te fourth year? Vhat are you people teaching here!?" Krum asked as the other three champions where watching the task from the medical tent, morbid fascination in their eyes.

"I-I don't know...they must have changed the classes since my first year...I can't do THAT" Cedric answered as a particular big explosion managed to shock the arena

"He...he iz..but he iz too leetle! I-I..." Fleur was instead in shock, her eyes tracking every movement of the young boy

While this was happening the monster and the boy continued _shooting_ at each other until Harry reached the Horntail, turning the fight into _fists against fangs_, one trying to eat the other and receiving a bone-crushing punch in return, if the dragon was still conscious was thanks to the fact that dragon hide was almost as hard as diamond, this doesn't meaning she wasn't feeling pain by the way.

"AGH!" as another bite attempt reached him Harry used his hands to stop the beast, his body now fully inside her mouth as she was trying with all her might to close her jaws and swallow him, Harry's arms pushing up to stop that from happening as his feet were planted carefully away from the dragon's teeth to avoid damages.

As the dragon's lips finally snapped closed Harry managed to move out of the death trap, the next bite she delivered showed up as being the last of the day, because as Harry took an hold of her mouth he started pulling in two opposite direction

"STOP USING YOUR TEETH! I HATE WHEN A GIRL DOES IT!" Harry yelled as he managed, with a final, powerful pull to dislodge the dragon's jaw, the lower half moving freely as its bones went separated from the rest of the skull

"HERE WE ARE! OOOOORRRRAAAH!" Harry yelled has he punched with all his power the dragon's stomach, coincidentally the huge back of the beast touched the ground at the same time, shaking yet again the stands and lifting an huge cloud of dust.

"**Silence! Please silence! Let's wait until the smoke disappear before leaving the handlers intervene!**" Bagman yelled over the screams of the others in the arena

"Bah! Augus was right...an over-sized, spark-spitting lizard, that's what you are!" Harry said calmly, the golden egg under his arms as he casually strolled out of the cloud of smoke

"**HE IS ALIVE! HE IS ALIVE AND HAS THE EGG!**" the cheering at that point exploded in all its power

"Thank you! Thank you! Please vote for me and I will be forever grateful!" Harry said bowing deeply

"_GUUUAH!_" even with a dislodged jaw and heavily bruised the female dragon stood up, defiantly looking at the boy who calmly glared at her while moving his egg in a safer place.

"Still not enough? I payed attention to leave you with curable wounds or by now your pretty wings and mouth would have been forfeit! Be good and go away, I won't be this good again" Harry said

Boiling in absolute rage the beast moved her huge, horned tail to crush him, the mace-like appendage lifting rocks as she missed the young champion hitting the floor, launching him high in the sky with the force of her attack

"If I say _Down_...you have to stay the HELL DOWN! OOOORRRAAH!" with a powerful scream Harry's fist connected with the dragon's head, slamming it down where it formed a crater on impact.

Silence fell in the arena as the dragon gave a last whimper before fainting, a blank stare in her eyes signifying that she wouldn't get up any time soon.

"Umph! Weakling" Harry muttered while moving towards the judges, the silence still following him

"**The-the judges will now give their points...**" Bagman said as his **sonorus** appeared useless in the complete absence of noise in the arena

The judges talked a little before each one of them summoned a silver ribbon from their wands, twisting it to form their result

Madame Maxime: Nine (with a wink that sent shivers of disgust over Harry's back)

Mister Crouch: Ten ("I don't know what training regimen you followed, but I want muscles like those!" he commented with a grin)

Dumbledore: Ten

"Tell me the truth, Harry! Those gauntlets are goblin-made, right? That's why you could do it!" he asked with his eyes gleaming stronger than ever

"That's a secret, professor! And I won't tell!" Harry said sticking out his tongue

"But I wanna know!" the Headmaster whined while pouting

"Like hell I will tell you, Oh! It will be so much fun screwing with your plans!" Harry though while moving his eyes towards Karkaroff, narrowing his eyes at the Bulgarian headmaster and making him gulp and paling

Karkaroff: Fifteen (Then corrected into Nine as he noted the looks of the other judges)

Ludo Bagman: Ten ( "Wonderful! Never had so many emotions in my life!" he said with a wide smile)

"**Congratulations, Champions! This conclude the first task of our Tournament, remember that the egg is the clue for the second task that will take place in February!**" Bagman said before removing the spell from his voice.

"And so I am leading with almost full points...don't bad" Harry said grinning while entering the medical tent, moving aside the shell-shocked three champions that were watching his turn from there, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock.

"So, Miss Fleur? Am I still a _Leetle_ boy?" he asked grinning at the shocked girl

"I...you...ze dragon" she muttered watching as the handlers levitated the unconscious dragon in her cage

"Fist-fighting a dragon! In all my life I have never seen anything so stupid being made by an human" Madame Pomfrey said moving her wands checking Harry's body

"But it worked" Harry answered shrugging

"Shut it! I still can't believe that you managed to hide the changes on your body from me, why did you do that?" the medi-witch said with a frown

"I have my reasons, you see..." Harry tried to explain

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" A female voice he knew very well bellowed entering the tent, interrupting him

"Hi Mione!" he replied cheerfully

"DON'T _HI!_ ME! Were you trying to kill me? Do you know how scared I was? You dirty, stupidMPHUUUU!" Hermione's tirade stopped when Harry's tongue reached the deepest parts of her throat, his thumbs caressing her cheeks tenderly

"If you calm down I'll explain everything, okay?" he asked looking at her glassed eyes

"Uh?" she replied as once again her high analytical, no non-sense brain went into shut-down due to the kiss, the barely cognitive girl only registering how NICE his toned muscles felt against her body as he was now hugging her

"Yes, explain! I will explain to my nice, pretty Mione what happened since the last time we saw each other" Harry said slowly to help her understand

"Uh-hu!" she replied as she unconsciously moved a little closer to him

"HEY! I came here to say that I forgive you for not telling me how you entered the tournament and I find you seducing MY woman? Traitor!" Ron said crossing his arms while whining childishly

Now, normally Cedric, as the good Hufflepuf he is, would have taken part to the discussion to try and stop the argument from starting...but since he just saw one of the two bare-handed while beating the dung out of an adult dragon he decided to listen to that part of his brain labelled _Common sense and self-preservation_, keeping himself out of harm's way.

"SO? Anything to say to justify your betrayal? I am ashamed of you" Ron asked narrowing his eyes

Behind him the three other champions looked at each other before rising their hands and shaking their heads, moving to the side to show that they won't partake at Ron's suicide attempt

"Oh dear...I don't think I have enough bandages with me" Poppy muttered closing her eyes in dismay

"Betrayal? Is that what you think of this situation?" Harry asked with a calm voice

"Ron? Why are you here?" Hermione asked as her mind was finally rebooting

"Stay away from him Hermione! He is a traitor! He will try to keep us away from each other, putting himself between our love!" Ron said trying to reach for her, stopping when Harry's hand grabbed his arm

"Do you love him?" Harry asked her

"As a friend, yes, why?" the girl asked

"A friend? Hermi we are destined to each other! Two face of the same medal!" Ron said outraged

"Who said that?" Hermione asked

"Dumbledore! He showed me! I complete you and you complete me! Why you don't see how much we are meant to stay together" the boy said

"WHAT!?" she yelled incredulously

"You see...the old goat is so much full of himself that he believes to know what's best for anyone, he just talked our _dear_ friend here into the fact that YOU are his soul-mate...I won't be surprised if Old Dumby had even planned your wedding and how many children you two will have" Harry said calmly

"WHAT!? That can't be true! I respect the Headmaster, but he can't chose for me!" Hermione said

"Of course he said that! Hermi don't you see? We will be perfect together! Three kids and a wedding in April! I even have the Guest list already prepared by Dumbledore!" Ron said with an happy smile

"...Oh...my...God! You really believe what he told you? HAHAHAHAHA!" Harry said before blow in laughter

"Nononono! I have my free will! I won't have my life programmed by someone else!" Hermione said in horror, instinctively hiding behind Harry

"What? Come on Harry, Mate! Help me making her resonate!" Ron whined

"Hey, Mione...can I ask you something?" Harry asked while ignoring the red head

"This isn't exactly the right moment for questions, but if you can't help it...ask away" She answered while still hiding behind him

"Listening to all that crap carrot-top here is throwing around had me realize something" he said

"What?" Hermione asked

"I think that I developed a rather _possessive_ interest in you through the years, helped by the fact that above anyone you were the only one to NEVER abandon me when I needed it the most, thing that made me contrary to seeing you with someone else, this not considering that you are pretty to begin with...so I was wondering...do you mind experimenting page 63 of Mathilde's Manual with me?...oh! And be my girlfriend too, if it is not of too much trouble that is" Harry said grinning at her blushing face

"G-G-Girlfriend?" She stuttered blushing deeply, she took a moment to answer due to her mind going momentarily to the gutter at the _other book_ mention.

"I used to like Cho, I admit, but she seems to be that kind of controlling girl that loves to dictate how you should live your life" Harry admitted

"HEY!" Cedric yelled outraged

"You can't deny that she IS a little controlling" Harry answered

"Yes, but at least refrain from saying it out loud!" the older Hogwarts champion said whining

"Whatever floats your boat, Cedric!" Harry said shrugging

"H-Harry, I-I don't know what to say...we were friends for years, I don't want this to change" Hermione tried saying

"And it won't change, it will only become something new, deeper if you want" he answered

"I-I...I am not that good" Hermione said looking down

"You cant always 'ave me, 'Arry, I 'ave no problemz with you age" Fleur said smiling deviously, few buttons of her dress casually left open to show her cleavage.

Famous AND powerful, just the way she liked them

"Wasn't I _too leetle_ for you? Please don't waste my time" Harry said waving her off

"WHAT!? 'OW DARE YOU CAST ME AWAY? NO ONE IGNORES A VEELA, ESPECIALLY A DELACOUR!" Fleur yelled outraged, her allure blasting full force.

"Give me a minute, I defuse that angry parrot and I'll be back, just forgive me for what I am going to do" Harry said calmly

Moving towards her, and ignoring the three drooling idiots that were looking at her in worship, he went face-to-face with the French Champion

"I zee that you finally zaw the truth, 'Arry!" Fleur said in triumph

"I don't even had the time to answer...is possible to lose a boyfriend before even having one to begin with?" Hermione thought sadly watching as the boy who had just asked her walked away

"Hardly, as I said, I am interested in the pretty bushy-haired girl standing there, so please, stop trying to come between us" Harry said patting her shoulder in a friendly way

"You...the allure izn't working? How?" Fleur asked with wide eyes

"My mind is mine alone, I don't let people messing with it" Harry answered, silently thanking that _Mantra_ stuff Augus talked about adding further protection to his mind.

"But...But...I am perfect! No one resist me! Everyone wants to kiss me!" the part Veela said in denial

"_Uff!_ Fine! Here is your damned kiss, just stop whining and turn off that trick of yours, you are frying those three idiots' brain" Harry said with a groan before grabbing her face and kissing her, the allure stopping instantly as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"_Ptu!_ Strawberry lipstick...disgusting, I prefer the cherry one" Harry muttered spitting a little before looking apologetically at Hermione

"Sorry, I won't have punched her so it was the only way I could think of to shut her up, please forgive me" He said scratching his neck and looking away

"...If I say yes..." she muttered

"What?" Harry asked

"If I become your girlfriend...will you kiss me like that? And promise to kiss me and me alone?" Hermione asked glaring at him

"Of course I will, going around kissing everybody is not exactly what a good boyfriend do" Harry answered nodding

"Of course...so...how this will work? Never been in a relationship before" the girl asked while fumbling her hands

"We will be able to sort things out, don't worry" Harry said calmly before walking up to her

"Okay, I trust youuEEEP!" Hermione squealed as she was hosted on Harry's shoulder

"Like this is more fun" he said as the deeply blushing girl nodded

"HEY! _I _Am her soul-mate! You can't do this! What about Ginny! She is just like your mother! You are destined to be together!" Ron said moving to stop the two

"Move away" Harry said coldly

"SHE IS MINE!" Ron yelled

"Actually, Ron, even if I hate that concept of possession you used now, the fact that I am STILL on his shoulder willingly clearly means that I am HARRY's girl, so please behave and focus on mend our friendship that YOUR jealousy put at risk" Hermione said as her mind returned to its fullest power now that her relationship with Harry was confirmed

"YOU BITC_**BOOM!**_" with a sound similar to a cannon Harry's fist connected with Ron's face, flattering his nose and launching the boy out, towards the dragon that was still being transported.

"Damn! Luckily Harry didn't teared away anything, few months and she will be fine again" Charley Weasley said watching the wounded Horntail with sad eyes, Hagrid near him shaking his head

"Tha pour fella only wanted to play! Harry overdid a little this time" Hagrid whined as Ron's body impacted with the dragon, disrupting the levitating spell making her fall down, waking the beast up as a result.

"GUUUH!" the jaw had been closed to help medication, but the muffled scream was still terrifying

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled coming out of the tent, a giggling Hermione still on his back

Whining like a dog the dragon surprised everyone by running inside her cage, closing it with her tail and rolling into a ball in the far side, shaking like mad.

"Harry, why did you hit your friend? You are better than this" Dumbledore said with his patented grandfatherly tone and a disappointed look on his face

"It was for the greater good, professor" Harry answered with a straight face

"Really?" the Headmaster asked surprised

"Yeah, I know he..._loves_ Hermione and care for me as a..._friend_...but he wasn't forgiving us, I was forced to use a little harsh tone to help him remember our..._wonderful_ friendship" Harry answered suppressing the puking at certain words

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked still not sure about the answer

"He was nearing the _Dark_ territory...I couldn't permit to such a _Light_ family to do that" Harry said playing the _Jolly_

"Oh! Oh! Of course of course! I'll go talk to him, I am sure he will be grateful for your help in stay in the _Light_" Albus said before moving towards the unconscious body of Ron

"Potter, I find myself in a quandary now, on one end I should punish you for attacking your house-mate, but on the other I feel like giving you points for spinning the yard so masterfully" Professor McGonagall said while accompanying Harry and Hermione to the castle

"You said nothing about using the _Greater Good_ excuse, professor" Hermione said

"It would sound hypocrite since Me, Professor Flitwick and Professor Vector used that excuse to have a raise last year" The stern woman said with the corner of her mouth momentarily jerking upward in a semblance of a smile

"Professor! I never expected such a thing from someone like you" Harry said in mock disbelief

"Oh! Shut it, mister Potter!" McGonagall replied

"Do you think that Miss Delacour will be a problem, Professor?" Hermione asked

"Unfortunately a Veela can be really competitive when it comes to a man she is interested in, I can't advise a violent retaliation, but being ready for _battle_ is always good, having Mister Potter here somehow immune to her allure will make things a lot easier" McGonagall said

"She won't have him!" Hermione said fiercely

"A remarkable protectiveness of your mate, a real lioness...but, Miss Granger, if I can ask" the professor asked

"Yes, professor?"

"When do you plan of coming down from Mister Potter's shoulder?" McGonagall asked

"Uh? It's a long way from the arena to the school soo..." the young girl trailed off

"I thought so, will I be forced to charm the broom closets to forbid you two from entering?" the professor asked with a frown

"There are always unused classrooms, the astronomy tower, the great hall and a lot of other places that people usually doesn't consider to check" Harry answered grinning

"When I was younger we weren't so unrespectful of social costumes, we at least pretended to have a bit of self-control over our instincts, not boasting about our_...freedom"_ McGonagall said sternly

"So you and that Ravenclaw boy O'brian during your sixth year did never..." Harry asked with an evil grin

"MISTER POTTER! I don't know where you heard that, but other than once again confirm of it being completely FALSE I suggest you to stop there before regretting it!" McGonagall said angrily

"I will never see the third desk in the transfiguration class in the same way anymore" Harry said shaking his head

"POTTER!" the old woman yelled at the retreating duo that was now running towards the castle in a mad dash

"WHO? Who dared talking? I obliviated everyone! Ooh! I can't punish him without showing that what he said is true, but I will find who knew about that night and the culprit will regret it!" The fiery Scottish woman said marching towards the castle.

**Back to the tent – while Harry and McGonagall were talking - **

"Fleur? Fleur are you there?" Cedric said shaking a little the girl

"She iz not rezponding" Victor Krum said snapping his fingers in front of her

"Uh?" Fleur said finally coming back from wherever she was

"Ah good! We were starting getting worried here" Cedric said smiling

"'Arry? Where is 'im?" she asked looking around frantically

"He iz going back to Hogwartz with that Her-Herm-Herminiine, are you okay?" Victor asked

"WHAT!? 'ARRY! COME BACK!" Fleur yelled leaving the tent

"Don't be angry at him! He was just defending his relationship" Cedric said grabbing her shoulder

"I am not angry! 'E IS MINE! 'ARRY COME BACK TO ME! I LOVE YOU!" Fleur said running out

"Zat boy vill have a lot of problemz in ze future" Krum said smirking

"At least he is no more interested in Cho" Cedric said smiling

"You zure? He zeem pretty different from the shy boy he vas back there, he can eazily try again...and your Cho vas looking him in interest after he undressed" Victor said simply

"Naah! He would never...I trust Cho...we are together and...HARRY! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF YOU TRY ANYTHING I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" Cedric sputtered before anger overcame him, making him run out screaming

"Cedric! I vas joking! Cedric stop!" Victor yelled at the fuming boy

"_Gluposti__! (Shit) _Vhy no one understand ven I joke? CEDRIC! COME BACK HERE!" Victor yelled running to catch Cedric and stop him from murdering The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Not far away, two other people were talking about the new couple of Hogwarts.

"Hermione and the Veela chick?" a wide eyed Ron muttered as he was finally awake, Fleur desperate screaming reaching his ears

"Oh! Mister Weasley, you are awake finally!" Dumbledore said happily

"Harry has Hermione and the Veela?" Ron asked again, this time with a little bit more of strength

"Sadly, yes, Mister Ronald, your nearing the Dark side had Miss Granger losing interest in you" the headmaster explained

"The Dark side?"

"Yes, luckily our dear Harry managed to move you back towards our ranks, showing you the error of your actions"

"MY error? HE PUNCHED ME!" Ron said enraged

"I admit that it was an unorthodox method, but I am sure that Harry had every intention of saving your friendship"

"And Hermione?"

"I fear that your momentarily mis-step ruined her attraction towards you" Dumbledore said shaking his head

"But-but we are soul-mates!" the red head protested

"I know, I can clearly see the love that link you two, you'll need all that love to remember her of your destiny together, unfortunately I won't be able to help, any intermission may corrupt that wonderful love"

"I will do it! I will remember her how deep our connection is!" Ron said running towards the castle

"Good and remember, my boy! True love triumph over everything!" Dumbledore said watching the running boy.

From the after-life Frank watched amused as the old codger and the red haired idiot made plans for the future, ignoring how things WILL go instead, luckily few people owed him some, that boy needed some happiness in his life after all.

**The next day – Great Hall**

As Harry and Hermione entered the hall for Breakfast, a certain French Veela moved to be visible from Harry's seat

"Good Morning 'arry!" Fleur chirped from the Ravenclaw table

"Good morning" He answered politely

"Good Morning" Hermione muttered with narrowed eyes

"Ready to lose him, English bitch?" Fleur thought while grabbing a cherry with a devious smile on her face.

"What is she doing?" Dean Thomas asked with a blush as the young Veela used a little flick of her tongue to drive the fruit in her mouth

"A damn good job" Fred answered as the stern too went inside, coming out with a pretty knot immediately after

"Eh! Skillful tongue, that's for sure" Harry muttered shrugging

"Umph! Amateur" Hermione said glaring at Fleur challenging smile

Taking a cherry herself the bushy-haired Griffyndor moved the stern into her mouth for an instant before taking it out, shocking the ones watching.

_Hermione_ was what she _wrote_ using the stern

"How?" a wide eyed Harry asked in awe

"A skillful tongue and an **engorgio** spell to make it long enough, I just made a series of knots to form the letters" she answered moving his arm around her shoulders, her head resting on Harry's shoulder with a prideful smile on her face.

An improvise noise from their table informed them that Ginny tried the knot trick too, choking on the stern as a result.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, Ginny just nodded before looking down, an atomic blush on her face

**Teacher's table**

"Fifty points to Griffyndor for...uhm! Ah! Artistic ability for Miss Granger's technique!" Flitwick said eagerly, ignoring the glares from the female part of the table

"I didn't know that you were that sort of man, Filius" McGonagall said in disgust, fixing her stare on her minute colleague

"..." the Charm professor didn't answered, enraptured by whatever was happening at his table

"Filius? What are you...OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" McGonagall said before snapping angrily towards the French champion.

Offended by her English enemy for Harry's attention, Fleur forgot every inhibition, going all-out for the sake of her pride as Delacour AND Veela.

Using her fork to grab the biggest sausage she could find she started eating...if what she was doing could be considered as such.

The long, thick aliment was tenderly nibbled leaving small trickles dripping down, marring her chin while her eyes were closed as in bliss, slowly savoring her treat reclining her head slightly to the side as her tongue darted momentarily out to clean her lips, a playful giggle escaping her before returning to her action and swallowing it whole before pulling it out.

"Damn" the Weasley brothers muttered as Colin Creevey snapped a photo after another, his brother doing the same while pre-orders of copies started piling near them

"Cedric? You ARE finding this offensive, aren't you?" Cho asked glaring at her boyfriend

"O-Of course! I will reprimand her...once she finished" Cedric answered immediately, muttering the last part to himself

"I knew it vas a goot idea coming here" Krum muttered with a wide grin

Just to be sure to reach her target, Fleur flashed her allure while forgetting her last spark of decency and licking the sausage from bottom to top while looking directly at Harry with a lustful light in her eyes, even the sausage was blushing at that point.

"WHY POTTER? I am a Malfoy! My family is way more important than his!" Draco whined as he was squirming in his seat, Crabble and Goyle refusing to blink while watching.

Even if someone was having doubts if those two were attracted more by the food or the girl.

With a last moan she swallowed the sausage whole for few seconds before taking it out, a little bit of spit flying on her nose making her giggle, enticing several groans from the boys present as they were imaging _another_ sort of thing splashing on her face.

"MADEMOISELLE DELACOUR!" Madame Maxime yelled outraged

"Now, now! I don't see why you are angry, she was just eating" Ludo Bagman said while moving an hand on his forehead to take away the sweat "It's me or is hot here today" he said fanning himself

"Such actions are not befitting of a lady" McGonagall said angrily

"I think you are overreacting" Flitwick said trying to reign his blush

"I concur" Karkaroff said nodding, adjusting his pants in discomfort

"Pigs, and you, Alastor? What do you think?" the Deputy Headmistress glaring at the Master Auror that was scanning the room with his magical eye while the normal one was focusing on Fleur alone

"Uh? Ah, yeah! Constant vigilance" Moody answered off-handedly

The truth was the Barthy Crouch Jr was taking notice that between prison, forced entrapment at his father's house and mission for the Dark Lord he hadn't some _Happy Naked Time_ since quite some time and was now wondering if stunning Potter in order to Polyjuice as him for few hours to relieve some stress would put his Master's plan in jeopardy or not, and the arguments of his pants were REALLY convincing.

"Tch! Amateur, I can do better in my sleep" Snape muttered with a sneer, unfortunately the others could still hear him, making the green-faced Moody and Flitwick move their chairs away from the potion master leaving him a wide berth and saving Fleur from punishment thanks to the awkward silence following that statement.

**Student's tables**

"I...you...uh...that's hot" Sirius muttered from the mirror in Harry's hand, he really wanted to ask to the boy how he knew about those, but right now his blood was traveling towards south, making difficult even talking.

"You were saying?" Harry asked smirking, he had asked Dobby to fetch the mirror as Fleur started her _show_

"Listen Pup...I...I have to go...somewhere, yes, somewhere! To do..." the escapee said shooting glances at the near corridor of the Black House at Grimauld Place he was in

"Oh! I get it! Go, I won't keep you" Harry said nodding

"Thank you, I'll call you soon after I am...done" Sirius said as the link closed, not before letting Harry ear a last scream of anguish

"REMUS LUPIN! THAT'S _MY_ BATHROOM!" the poor dogfather said as the last image of his fight with the ex-DADA professor (He too _victim _of Fleur) over the bathroom faded from the mirror.

"Luckily no-one noticed I was talking to him" Harry said shaking his head

"Where is Hermione?" Neville asked FINALLY tearing his eyes away from the Veela girl that was now eating normally, but stopping from time to time to wink at Harry or just steal a glance at him with a playful smirk on her face.

"She is..." he was answering before the words failed him as _someone_ started fumbling with his robes from under the table

"She must have gone out, disgusted of what she was seeing" Harry answered keeping a blank expression on his face

"_I am perfectly happy of what I am seeing instead_" he could hear her mutter before she showed HER answer to the older girl challenge.

Using the self-control exercise Yasha taught him he managed to maintain his composure as his best friend was giving her _ministrations_, growling in dismay as the breakfast finished before HE could finish, forcing the girl to stop before the end in order to move towards the next class.

"Twenty years...I lasted twenty years and I can wait until she is ready" Harry muttered to himself.

Augus may have trained him in sex too, but he never permitted to the boy to reach the _apex, _justifying that as it being his punishment for trying to skip training, but leaving him with a pent-up situation he could barely control, especially now that he had a body and hormones working over-time to torture him.

"Before I forgot, Hermione...between the _changes_ I made to myself there is a special something that wasn't intended, but I think you may enjoy all the same" Harry said grinning

"What are you talking about?" she asked, several girls together with Fleur eavesdropping discretely

"Oh, nothing serious" Harry said playfully licking his eyebrows with his tongue, making her and some of the more _dirty-minded_ girls go wide eyed.

"I can ask Madame Pomfrey to turn it to normal if you want" he asked grinning at her flustered appearance

"NO! I-I-I mean...no, I don't think there is any reason for you to do that, if it is not of hindrance to you I don't mind" Hermione said, the two oblivious that every other girl present was nodding, again with hungry looks centered on the fourth champion of the Tri-wizard Tournament.

**Gryffindor Tower – That night -**

"Listen, mate" Ron called out grabbing Harry's shoulder

"What do you want?" Harry asked in annoyance

"Harry, I know that Hermione is a good girl and all, but your destiny is with Ginny, you don't need to fear me, I will be more than happy if you two get together, I know you won't make her suffer, Hermione and me will still be your friend, I won't take her friendship away, but My destiny his hers, WE are soul-mates" Ron said watching his friend in the eyes.

While Ron was fervently defending his little fantasy, Hermione moved inside the boys dorm to give to her boyfriend a little surprise kiss before he went to sleep.

"Hihi! That half-parrot thinks that she can take my man away just because she is pretty, I'll show her" Hermione said tiptoeing towards the bed

"'Arry? Come here, I'll keep the nightmares away, just hug me" a female voice said sultrily from under the sheets, moving them slightly to show that the young Veela wasn't wearing a pajama

Or clothes of any sort.

"Uh?" Hermione said watching the scene disbelievingly

"'Arry?" Fleur asked turning, coming face-to-face with the actual girlfriend of her target

**back to the STILL talking Weasley**

"...And this is why me and Hermione will never have a weekend near a village with more than one thousand and five hundred habitants before the twenty-fifth anniversary of our wedding" Ron said concluding his LONG explanation

"Zzzzzz...Boring!" faking a snore Harry answered before sitting in one of the arm-chairs of the room

"HARRY! I am trying to..."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Hermione enraged Roar echoed in the tower as a barely clothed Fleur was flung out of the boys dormitory

"This izn't over! I will open his eyez! 'ARRY WILL BE MINE!" the disheveled Delacour yelled before running out of the tower as the angry Brown haired girl stormed down the stairs

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Hermione yelled at the retreating champion

"WHO!? Who made that sorry excuse of a bird enter here?" Hermione said to the presents, every male or female, excluding Harry and Ron, hiding behind the tables or chairs while the red-haired boy of the trio was unaware of the danger, Harry was instead finding even more difficult keeping himself from pouncing on her.

"What's the problem? She said she had a problem that needed Harry's help, she said that it was a champion's thing so I let her in, you know, to show that between us _I_ am the mature one, leaving petty discussions behind" Ron said puffing his chest out in pride

"Bad move, boy...bad move" Harry said itching to the side, leaving a clean target to Hermione

"The mature one?" the girl asked with a strangely calm voice

"Of course! I did**WHAM!**" once again, with a cannon-like sound a fist impacted with Ron's nose flattering it, this time courtesy of Hermione that launched the boy against the wall, the barely conscious red-head letting out a small whimper before falling silent

"Point one: NO-ONE can enter here without McGonagall permission, that incident with Sirius Black happened because he managed to get his hands on the password NOT because someone let him in! Just this should be enough to prohibit you from EVER know the password again since you let enter whoever shows you a little tail, making us possible targets of kidnapping, murder or even just House rivalry!" Hermione said stomping down

"And second: I. AM. HARRY'S. GIRL! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled at a millimetre of his face

"But...but" Ron tried saying

"Sorry my love, but I gotta go, if I stay a little longer I risk hexing him into oblivion" Hermione said giving a goodnight Kiss/snog to Harry before leaving

"Good night dear, sleep well" he answered

"Better go, _mate_...tomorrow will be another day and something tells me that you will have A LOT to worry about! Hahahahaha!" Harry said before letting out a mad laugh similar to Augus.

**Beuxbatons Carriage – Fleur's room -**

"This is outrageous! That little bitch dare put her bucktoothed face between me and my prince, this ends now!" the Delacour girl tirade went on and on in an always faster French string of curses

"And what are you going to do about it?" Michelle, one of Fleur's friends, asked trying to calm her down

"...I'll call _maman_ and _Grand-mere_, an Half Veela and a Full Veela should know more tricks about _removing_ an obstacle, especially _Grand-mere _Genevieve, she used to be an expert in this kind of things, I'll send an owl right away" Fleur said taking two parchments and hastily composing two letters for her mother and grandmother, explaining how she needed their help to catch the man of her dreams and rapidly moving towards their owls, choosing the fastest two to deliver her messages.

**London – Hamptons – Notting Hill – Little apartment -**

In a little apartment and old woman was turning restlessly in her sleep, a little vibration from the fireplace awakening her.

"What?" she groaned while reaching for her glasses on the stand, turning on the lights

"That is...but...it was over fifty years since the last time it ringed!" the woman said before nearing the ancient looking clock that was moving rapidly and trembling

"So that blasted bitch is moving again eh? Not until I draw breath!" the old woman said moving towards the phone to call her daughter

"M-Mom? What's wrong?" a tired voice answered from the other side showing that someone was sleeping before the call

"Emma it's me, the old clock my grand-mother charmed started moving again, is your husband at home?" the old woman asked

She was Christine Watson, mother of Emma Granger-Watson, only magical member of the Watson Family (even if just a Squib) still alive before Hermione's birth, she was now solemnly watching as the hands stopped at Six, confirming the woman's worry

"Yes mom, he is here and safe...what does this mean?" Emma asked now completely awake, when that clock moves it means only one thing for their family.

A Delacour Bitch was targeting the boyfriend/husband of one of the women of their family

"Your father left us six years ago and your husband is safe...this means that someone is trying to take away Hermione's love and I won't let that happen!" Christine said fiercely, every shadow of sleep forgotten

"Do you think?...Can this mean that she is back?" Emma asked with barely restrained anger

"Genevieve Delacour...the whore that tried to snatch my dear Alfred away from me! The arms stopped at Six and Twelve, meaning that a mother and a Grand-mother are moving or will move, I bet that one of the young girls of that blasted family of half-roasted chickens asked their help in plotting as we speak" the old Matriarch said with a sneer of disgust

"Right now we can't do anything...Daniel said that tomorrow morning he will take you here from the station, is it okay for you?" Emma asked

"I'll be there with the first train, but in the future I insist on adding your house to the Floo network"

"Grandma Christine?" a male voice asked

"Yes, Dan?" she said

"I know I should be angry that a boy is courting my little princess, but.."

"But our Hermione is a smart girl that won't swoon just for a smile, I taught her how to be a proper lady and nurtured her love for literature, making her blossom in a bright girl instead of silly teenager fixated on boy-bands and gossip, if this boy managed to make breach in her heart and have her love then he MUST be a good boy, the fact that a Veela is chasing him means that he as good qualities, not only good looks! For once those pigeons have some qualities...they want only the best, just we can't let them have OUR best" Christine said

"So that feathered bitch wants to steal my lil' girl prince? I may hate seeing her dating a boy so soon, but I'll be damned if she will suffer because some hussy made a move on her boyfriend, count me in" Daniel said fiercely

"Good! Tomorrow I'll ask to an old friend to send an owl to Hemione, it's time for her to know that she is not the only magical member of our family and that the centuries-long feud between the Delacours and the Watsons has just resurfaced, we'll help here defend her love!" Christine said to the phone

"ROGER!" Dan and Emma answered before the call ended, plans must be formed to stop a new attack to their family.

**Hogwarts – Great Hall – the next day -**

Breakfast was again theater of the _fight_ between Hermione and Fleur, this time both girls were sitting at Harry's sides glaring at each other, the fact that there weren't classes that day promised a longer version of the whole spectacle.

"There must be a way to resolve this" Harry said in annoyance

"Of course there is! This hussy just needs to walk away and leave us alone" Hermione said grabbing his arm

"'Arry...you know I will be way better, she is too leetle for you, _moi_, I am a far better choice" Fleur said turning his head towards her with a slender finger

Two owls interrupted their discussion, a brown one that landed in front of Hermione and a white one in front of Fleur

"See, we 'ave even a similar owl" Fleur said simply while grabbing her letter

"_Tsk!_ This means nothing" the other girl answered taking her letter

"Harry...can I ask Dobby a favour?"

"Miss Grangy called Dobby?" the little elf said popping near the girl

"Yes Dobby, Hermione needs a favour, can you help her?" Harry asked

"Dobby can! Dobby will help Mister Harry Potter Sir's Grangy!" Dobby said jumping on the spot

"Take this letter and deliver it, take the owl with you and return here with the answer as soon as possible please" Hermione said scribbling rapidly an answer

"Dobby will do it right away, Miss Grangy" Dobby said taking both letter and owl

"Can you do this for me too?" Fleur asked battling her eyelashes cutely

"Dobby won't, you is bad-parrot-woman that is trying to take Mister Harry Potter Sir away with her Bad-parrot-woman tricks, Dobby won't help you" Dobby answered with narrowed eyes before popping away

"_Petit fils de..." _Her tirade stopped as she was incited by the owl to read and answer the letter

"Something I should know?" Harry asked

"Come with me" Hermione said grabbing his hand and taking him out of the Hall, Ginny silently following the two

Moving to an empty classroom the brown haired girl started throwing Silencing and Privacy Spells at the door

"Okay, apparently my family has an history of magic it seems as sometimes a squib is born and even more rarely a full witch or wizard, I am the first witch after four generations while my Grand-mother is a squib, my mother is instead a muggle and..." Hermione explained without taking breaths, her words barely understandable for how fast she was talking

"Sorry to interrupt, but what is the core of the problem? You need to focus and tell me because I am having problems following you" Harry said hugging the girl to calm her, he already knew those things thanks to the file Frank gave him.

"My Grandma said she knows about us, I don't know how she did, but she is happy for me and wish to meet you, is that possible?" Hermione asked

"As long as I don't have to fight your father I am okay" Harry answered getting a slap to the arm from her

"Prat, Dobby!" Hermione called

"Yes, Miss Grangy?" Dobby asked appearing near her

"What is my Grandma's answer?"

"Miss Grangy's family is ready to come here, Miss Grangy wants Dobby to take them?" Dobby asked

"Take them to the seventh floor, we will use the Room of Requirement, Dobby" Harry said

"The Room of what?" Hermione asked

"Harry Potter Sir knows about the Come-And-Go Room? Harry Potter Sir is such a great wizard!" Dobby said popping away to follow his instructions

"A special room I found in third year, walk in front of that ugly tapestry with the dancing trolls three times while thinking what you need and a room following your specification will appear" Harry lied, couldn't tell her about the whole being dead thing, yet.

"Okay, let's move, by now Ginny renounced in spying us, her _dot_ is walking away" Hermione said watching over the Marauders' Map

**Seventh Floor – Room Of Requirements – Meeting room configuration -**

"They should be here in a moment" Harry said as the door swung open letting a fuming Dan entering, face red in rage

"LISTEN WELL! IF YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL I _GWAK!_" Dan's ire went interrupted when he tried to grab Harry's collar, the boy acted quickly to block the man in a head-lock

"DANIEL GRANGER! IN ALL MY LIFE I NEVER WAS SO ASHAMED OF YOU!" Emma yelled entering as well, stopping as the image of a full grown man being blocked by a boy was in front of her

"Good morning! You must be Hermione's sister, aren't you?" Harry said with a charming smile

"Cheeky little boy you are, see Dan? This is the kind of things girls like, a compliment or two from time to time" Emma said giggling at the struggling dentist

"Sorry if I am keeping him restrained, I just acted in self-defense" Harry said

"Let him go, I'll keep him under control, his damaged pride will do the rest" Christine said entering as well, Hermione behind her to help the woman walking

"As you wish, madame" the boy said letting Dan go

"_Umpf!_ It only shows how you are unworthy of my daughter, you are a violent boy" Dan said scratching his sore neck

"Dad you can say what you want, but I will stay with him" Hermione said calmy, walking to stand near Harry

"I am your father and you will do as I say" Dan said angrily

"Then I will just elope, easy" the girl answered rising her chin up and crossing her arms

"And how do you plan to make a living?" her father asked grinning evilly, sure to have the upper hand

"I will gladly take care of her and every expense that will come up" Harry said hugging his girlfriend, burying his face in her hair

"You? Don't make me laugh!" Daniel said with a sneer

"Actually" Christine said "His family, even if not filthy rich, has enough wealth to give to your daughter a good life and much more, am I right, Mister potter?" the old matriarch said grinning

"You know my name, madame, can I know yours?" Harry asked

"Christine Watson at your service, I came here to help my grand-daughter with a Family problem" she answered

"It's about Fleur isn't it? I don't know how did you find out, but I can assure you that her Allure doesn't work on me, as I told her, my mind is MINE alone" Harry said shrugging

"Really? You must love Hermione a lot then" Emma said happily

"It doesn't work like that, a Veela allure attack the brain and the hormones, the whole _True Love_ thing is just the fairy-tale version of the answer, the boy has a good self-control, the love helps because it re-directs his attention on the woman he is really interested in" Christine said

"Whatever! It is my sacred duty as father to scare away any candidate for my daughter affection and I will do my best to scare him until he renounces to date you" Dan said crossing his arms

"DAD!" Hermione yelled outraged

"Silence! You will come home with me and we will move you to an all-girls school, the nearest boy will be at several hundreds of miles from you and one hundred years old!" Dan said trying to grab the girl

"NO!" Hermione yelled hiding behind Harry

"Can you take a copy of The Prophet? I saw something that should help taking his head out of his arse, I should have known that his participation to this visit was a bad idea" Christine said shaking her head

"Dobby? Please grab a copy and take it here" Harry ordered to the small elf

"Dobby will do it!" he answered popping away and returning immediately after

"Take a look, Danny! He fought a dragon...I don't think that a dentist from London will scare him as much as you wish to" Christine said thrusting the paper on Dan's face, ignoring his growling at the nickname

"I don't see what..." The enraged father said before falling silent

The Special Edition of The Prophet talking solely about the Tournament was full of moving pictures showing the highlights of each champion's turn, Harry's pictures representing the various stages of his _fist-fight _with a dragon, even with the astounding difference in size it was clear that the boy was _demolishing_ the Beast.

"Wha...wha..." muttering incoherently Dan sat on one of the chairs, his eyes glued to photos and description of the event.

"I can see why that girl is hunting you, a pretty face and powerful background and body, but I guess that he treats you well, right Hermione?" Christine asked with critical eyes

"During our first year he jumped on a Troll's back to save me, and we could have been barely considered school-mates, let alone friends" Hermione answered looking down

"A troll at eleven? not bad! Danny here waited seven years before proposing to your mother, I was starting to lose hope before he finally remembered to have a pair" Christine said smirking

"GRANDMA!" Dan yelled blushing

"A-A troll! I was never informed of a troll!" Emma yelled

"I have a Pensieve here...but I will gladly not use it, I don't want to lose the girl I love" Harry said hugging Hermione tighter

"You won't lose me, I told you, they can't take us apart, not now that I have you" she answered

"Good! You are a Granger AND the Heir of my family, we fight for what is our, even against our own family" Christine said nodding

"Mom!" Emma said with wide eyes

"Oh, Shut up! If you don't like her having a boyfriend then she can move to my place, the Potters were a respectable family before a mad-man decided to exterminate them, I was a friend of his grand-father and he was a great man, I met Alfred thanks to him" Christine answered waving off her daughter

"Thank you, madame" Harry said with a little bow of his head

"No formalities, you are Lily's son, I owe her, I'll help you with those two" the old woman said jerking her head towards Emma and Dan

"So? Those memories? Come on! I want to see how much of a man you are, if you say that you fear losing her with those memories it means that the Troll was only the beginning" Christine said moving towards the Pensieve.

Receiving a nod from Hermione, Harry moved several memories of the past three years in the basin, moving to the four Grangers to join him and look.

"It won't be pretty, But I can assure you that I never forced her to take part in anything, she always followed me willingly" Harry said before the start

"Enough talking" Christine said grabbing both Emma and Dan's head, immersing them in the memories with her and the two students.

Re-emerging from the tour in the past silence reigned in the room

Dan was sitting on a nearby chair, pale and shaking as his eyes were fixed in a undetermined point in front of him, Emma instead was looking around nervously for Acromantulas or Basilisks, fearing that those could jump out of the walls and attack her.

"So much for the safest place in the UK...you are the most troublesome, stupid, reckless idiot I have ever seen...you may as well being Alfred reincarnation and I am proud to have you as my granddaughter's boyfriend!" Christine said crushing Harry in a bear-hug to put Molly's to shame.

"You fought that thing alone!" Hermione said hugging him herself

"Okay, that's settled then, if all those monsters never separated you two then the Delacours won't have you either, do you have any plan to crush them yet?" Christine asked

"I'll take care of that Grandma, she won't have him!" Hermione said

"Good, send me an owl whenever you need some suggestion, me and Genevieve Delacour are at war since we both were Nineteen, I know every trick that old hag may use" the old Watson said taking the two still shocked parents out of the room

"Have that house-elf take us home and I will take care of those two, they won't pester you anymore once I am finished with them, trust me" Christine said as Dobby took them home

"I like her, she is a cool old woman, I bet that's where you took the brain" Harry said grinning

"True, she said that the temperament comes from both Mum and Dad instead, they are more impulsive, sorry for my Dad, he just want to protect me" Hermione said with sad eyes

"Not a problem, but there is something I wish you to see" Harry said

"Other memories?" she asked

"Yes, but this time is different" he answered, he had made up his mind about showing her about his coming back

"Come, there is a lot I wish to show you" Harry said as both entered again the Pensieve.

**The end of chapter 1 – Extra File (not influencing the plot) – Hagrid Challenge - **

The morning breakfast was interrupted by the heavy steps of Hagrid as he neared the Gryffindor's table

"Harry! I challenge ya for Maxime's honor" Hagrid said slapping Harry with a glove just like he saw in a muggle film, the problem was that the glove was Hagrid-sized, making the whole thing almost throw the boy to the ground

"I accept" Harry said slapping Hagrid with the metallic gauntlets Asura gave him, almost obtaining the same result

"I don't have a wand, I challenge ya at Arm Wrestling!" Hagrid said sitting down at the table in front of Harry, the wood whining under his weight

"So be it, but I do this only for the sake of challenge, I am not interested in Maxine" Harry said presenting his arm

"Really?" Hagrid asked

"Of course! You are my friend, I would never take away the woman you like" Harry answered

"Okay, I will show ya that I am the strongest then!" the Half-giant said grinning

"I lifted a dragon, don't underestimate me" the boy answered

"Take away the gauntlets, Potter! We all know is thanks to them if you can do those things!" Draco said sneering

"As always you are the dumbest of the group, I have no problems both WITH or WITHOUT those" Harry said taking them away

"Are you sure Hagrid, my friend?" Dumbledore asked nearing the two

"Yeah, professor, justa a challenge between gentlemen...it's for tha greater good, ya know? To promote friendship between half-giants and humans" Hagrid said with a mischievous glint in his eyes

"Of course, of course" The Headmaster said nodding, behind him professors and students rising a betting pool to see who would win.

"I bet that Hagrid will win, Potter needs to learn some humility" Snape muttered with a sneer

"You are biased, you would bet on You-Know-Who if he was in Hagrid place" Vector said shaking her head, making Snape's sneer deepen

"On your marks! Get set! GO!" Dumbledore said acting as referee

"UUUUNGH!" Hagrid muttered loudly as he was using all his strength to pin Harry's arm down

Both boy and Half-giant arms were shaking under the pressure while the table under them started cracking, the two stood still glaring at each other

"_UUF! UUF!_" Puffing Hagrid's face got purple in colour, but with excruciating slowness he was moving for the win.

"Please win, Harry, please" Hermione pleaded

"I can't, I don't want Hagrid to feel bad" Harry muttered in answer

"Please? Pretty Please?" she pleaded again with puppy eyes

"No Hermione, I can't!" He said strongly

"Page 63 and 72" Hermione said crossing her arms

"R-really?" he asked gulping

"Do it and I'll throw in page 44 as well" Hermione said with a strong blush reaching her ears

_**SLAM!**_ With a thundering noise Harry pinned Hagrid's arm down, throwing the half-giant to the floor and breaking the table in two in his haste to win, the two halves of the table slowly falling down in a deafening _Boom_.

"I guess that Harry is the winner...where is he?" Dumbledore asked looking around

"OH HARRY!" a female voice yelled in ecstasy between moans

"He is celebrating apparently" Fred Weasley said while his brother was collecting/distributing the money of the bets, no-one had noticed as the dark-haired boy carried Hermione bridal style out of the Great Hall the instant he won

"POTTER! GRANGER! Fifty points from Gryffindor for unacceptable aptitude!" McGonagall bellowed while looking for the two

"It's all okay, _Monsieur _Hagrid, you did well" Madame Maxime said trying to console the sobbing Hagrid

"Ma pride! It hurts!" the half-giant said between sobs

"But he is getting some as a result" Dean Thomas said to console him

"Yeah, I guess ya're right...good for him, James would be proud" Hagrid said nodding

"Where is Fleur?" Maxime asked

"_OH MON DIEUUUU!_" A French female voice yelled in chorus with Hermione's

"_MADEMOISELLE _DELACOUR!" The Giant Headmistress yelled outraged, joining McGonagall in the hunt of the two, now three

"Ah! Sucks to be you! Right, Ginny?" Ron asked looking around for his sister

"Ginny?" He called out again

"OH HARRY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE FONDLE MY TITS MOOOORE!" The young Weasley girl shrieked out her orgasm

"As always Slytherin demonstrate a higher respect of manners" Snape said as Mount McGonagall exploded once again

"THAT'S OUR SISTER!" Fred and George yelled as the two ran out of the Great Hall to stop the dirty affair and _save_ their little sister

"I didn't know that your house was the one of the lecherous, Minerva, I thought you were Lions, not horny cats...Miss Greengrass! Miss Davis! What are you doing?" Snape said taunting again before two of his students moved towards the door

"We? We were...ehm!...we were...RUN TRACY!" Daphne said as she and her friend ran out to join in the fun

"STOP THIS INSTANT! DON'T YOU DARE...LISTEN TO ME! GREENGRASS! DAVIS! DETENTION UNTIL YOU ARE SIXTY-FIVE! STOP RUNNING AND LISTEN TO ME!" Snape yelled in rage as he started following the two girls

"We of Drumstrang ask to have Potter teaching us his secrets, Headmaster! The humanity needs to learn from this Superior Being!" one of the students of the Bulgarian school said

"I will do my best, knowledge is a right and must be divulged!" Karkaroff said nodding solemnly

"Ehm...Headmaster Dumbledore? we may have a problem" the Gryffindor ghost said uncertainly

"What happened Sir Nicholas?" Albus asked

"Apparently, miss Myrtle had found Mister potter..." Nick said with a strange silver tint appearing on his cheeks

"_Moaning_ Myrtle? what is she doing?" Cedric asked

"AAAAAHN! AAAAHN!" a strange, far-away cry of pleasure echoed in the Great Hall

"Fully _Living Up_ to her Nickname if I have to say" the almost-beheaded ghost said looking down

"A Ghost!?" the student yelled

"Whatever spell he is using...it's working nicely I suppose" Nick said as a particularly strong scream from the spectral girl made the windows rattle

"Oh dear!" Cho said summarizing the thoughts of the female part of the school

"NO! don't you even dare thinking about it!" Cedric said with narrowed eyes

"But...but..." the girl said with the others looking dreamily at the doors of the Hall

"NO!" every boy in a relationship yelled in unison

For the rest of the year Harry will be forced to use both Map and Invisibility Cloak to evade the mobs of Boys pleading him to share the secrets of how to reach the _Paradise_ that his the female world.

**End of Chapther one! I planned to have the story being Three-chapters-Long, so I will skip some useless junk to concentrate on the most important things, hope you understand.**

**By the way, the OOC Hermione comes from a simple consideration: **

**HERMIONE**

**HORMONE **

**They appear similar once written, so I though that it could have been funny to have an Hidden Pervert, "always the quite ones" remember? ^^**

**in the next chapter I will also explain from WHERE this perversion comes.**

**Review/follow/fav. I like the three without distinction.**

**BYEEEE! ^ ^**

**Tr230.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I hope this will be as good as the first, I had a sever case of Writer's Block that I managed to overcome thanks to my friend _Akaluan_, thank you, my friend ^ ^**

**And an Huge thank you to _Kira09_ that helped me as well.**

**Shall we see if this is good enough? ^ ^ (Any suggestion to _fight_ future author blocks are well accepted, thank you)**

" **Alohomora****"** - spells

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ creature talking (Parseltongue)

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

******Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other part of the franchise...otherwise the last two books would have been TOTALLY different.**

******Chapter 2: Hunting for trinkets and exploding lakes, He is just that awesome**

******Room ********of ********requirement ********– ********After ********a ********_Tour _********in ********Harry's ********_past life _********memories**** -**

Hermione was angry, shew was completely furious and she was certain that she had used _one or two _**reducto spell** in the room, she was now crying a little while sitting with Harry, her hands grabbing him as if fearing for him to disappear as she was shedding _a single tear_.

Harry's version of the thing was a little different though, he could clearly testify how curses were flying around obliterating everything in sight with **Reductos, Incendios** and several different kind of **cutting hexes** thrown in the mix while demolishing the room, room that in self-defence kept conjuring _targets_ in order to save itself and Harry.

He had now the wailing girl sitting ON him, with her arms so tight around him it was a wonder he could still breath even if few ribs were slowly cracking under the pressure, it was now past the two-hours-mark and she still was crying while punching his torso from time to time.

"I know it is painful...but you were clearly happy with Ron..." He tried saying with a raspy voice

"It's not that!" she yelled "I don't like being manipulated like that! No one has the right to tell me who I am supposed to like, and what the old bastard did? He talked me into loving another boy! Just because he is in a delusion about him knowing what people want, thinking that Ronald _needed_ someone like me to keep him in check while you were going out with a girl barely out of her Fan-girl stage that kept changing boyfriends like they were socks!"

"You actually killed me the first time you came to know this, you know?" he said as black spots started filling his vision.

"I am sorry, I know I shouldn't have attacked you, we are both victims in this! The horror is that Dumbledore didn't do that for some plan about molding you into self-sacrifice or other absurd excuses, he REALLY thinks that you will survive the Killing Curse and that a no trained teen will defeat a man with years of experience fighting and knowledge of who knows what Dark magic even he doesn't know about" Hermione said sobbing again

"Whatever? The old fool can't do anything now, the Horcrux in my head got destroyed after my _Last_ death, they decided it was time to remove the thing before sending me back, now, without Scar and Diary I have to destroy the Locket, the Diadem, the Ring, kill Nagini, destroy the Cup and then maim Tom until he dies...eh! Quite the things to do" Harry said smirking

"I will come with you! We already know where to find those things, Sirius will help us!" she said fiercely, still refusing to let him go

"No, I will take care of the Locket and the Cup while you will destroy the Diadem" Harry said getting another punch from the girl

"WHAT!? DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME BEHIND OR I WILL._..SLAP!" _hearing her boyfriend telling her that sent Hermione on another fit of fury, before she could say or do anything the boy's hand moved rapidly, making the strong noise of the impact on her echoing in the room.

"I said no! I won't put your life at risk at Gringotts again, even if I already have a plan for that, I won't have you die for an error of mine, Sirius will be with me while we destroy the Locket, I will be back even before you even noticed I went out" Harry said fiercely

"O-Okay" Hermione said with a quiet voice, the stinging pain on her ass after his spank burning like fire

"Be a good girl for me, please? I don't want to spank you again" He said sultrily

"Okay" she said blushing

"Good, after we took care of the Horcrux here you should do something even more important for me, will you?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"Be sure to be good at dancing" Harry said grinning

"What?"

"You don't expect me to watch as that Bulgarian idiot ask you out? Miss Granger, will you concede me the honour of accompany me to the Yule Ball?" he answered

"You...you know how to dance?" she asked incredulously

"Augus threw a fit when I asked Frank for lessons, but I endured the extra training happily for that, since I was going to come back, I thought it could have been worth it" he answered shrugging

"Thank you!" Hermione answered kissing him happily

"Let's go now, people may start wondering where are we, and no matter how much I like the idea, I don't want them thinking I am ravaging you" he said guiding the spluttering bushy head out

"Don't say things like that!" she said while they moved down the corridors and down the stairs, the various paintings smirking at the couple's antics

"Why not? I admit I find you attractive, but a broom closet is not a romantic place for a first time" he answered

"Put it like that...I guess it is somehow something sweet to say" she answered kissing his cheek

"Oh Please! I don't need some mudblood romance! If you need it so badly just shag her in a corner, Potty!" a certain blond boy said as he joined them from a near corridor

"Blond git! I am surprised I didn't had the pleasure of meeting you after the first task, why waiting so long to come and pester me?" Harry asked smirking at the fuming Slytherin

"I know that those gauntlets are the reason of your success, I have to admit it was some impressive Charm work, that's why I KNOW you had to buy them since it was clearly above the level of a pathetic Half-blood like you, but now that you are not using them you are back to be the sorry excuse of a wizard you always are so respect your superiors!" Draco sneered in disdain.

"I am impressed too, Drackins, you managed to stuff that answer with WAY more insults than I thought you were capable of! But since I can still tear you in half without that little present from Asura, I think that you should take your over-sized ego and walk away, I may get violent otherwise" Harry said simply, an happy smile on his face clashing with the coldness of his voice.

"As if you are able to do that" Draco said sneering

"Professor Snape, come out, I know you are listening" Harry said smirking at a corner of the room

"...No? If you don't come out, then I will start telling what happened with my mother when you two were still friends, like the REAL reason you two argued" Harry said again

"What are you doing, _scarhead?_ Did you finally went insane?" Draco asked smirking

"I am just talking about how my father married the WOMAN he loved" Harry answered as the greasy professor finally removed the disillusionment spell to storm towards the three kids

"POTTER! Those are personal information, I will take from Gryffindor..." Snape said in clear anger

"Like the fact that Lily Evans married your crush?" he asked looking at his nails, the professor stopped abruptly

"THAT BITCH _STOLE_ HIM! SHE HAD JUST SPREAD HER LEGS TO TAKE HIM AWAY! I was the REAL love of James, but my so called _friend_ had to move and take him away from me! It was clear that he loved me, that's why he focused so much on me with his pranks, he loved ME but he was so confused that your _mother_ managed to seduce him!" Snape yelled, foaming at the mouth

"Wow...too much info, professor" Harry said smirking at Snape's wide eyes

"I...I...I mean" the Potion Master was mumbling, horror on his face as he took notice that he had just splattered his darkest secret in a corridor near the entrance of the Great Hall, the silence coming from said room showing that everyone inside was listening.

"We will be eating if you need us, Professor" Harry said moving an arm around Hermione's shoulders to guide her to launch, leaving both Snape and Draco behind.

"Go to your table, Draco" the professor said looking down

"But...Potter" Draco tried saying

"GO TO YOUR TABLE!" the man yelled as the student ran inside

The Potion Master was now silently moving towards his office, he will have some elves bring food to him, he wasn't in the mood to be around today.

**Great Hall - **

"So THAT is why he hates James...he hates the fact that he married Lily instead of him, poor kid, I won't be surprised if he wish to avoid Potion altogether after this, watching Snape and imaging him flirting with his father, _Brrrr!_" Flitwick said nodding

"I thought it was for all the pranks he was subjected to, this is quite a surprise" McGonagall said adding her opinion

"Poor Severus" Albus said shaking his head "We need to find him a good man, he may go Dark otherwise"

"Headmaster, you shouldn't...never mind" Hagrid said watching as the old Headmaster was already making a _list_ of possible suitors, ignoring the world around him completely.

**With Harry – Gryffindor table -**

"Wait a minute, Mione, I have a little thing to do" Harry said getting up, moving towards the Slytherin table

"Vhat iz he doing?" Victor asked to Cedric

"I don't know...Cho stop looking at him!" He hissed angrily

"He just passed in front of me, I didn't do anything" the girl answered, secretly pleased by his boyfriend new-found possessiveness.

"Millicent! My dear, I have a proposition for you" Harry said happily moving an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked with narrowed eyes

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table the guys were watching in interest as The-Boy-Who-Lived talked with the Slytherin girl.

"What is he doing?" Ron asked

"I don't know...but both are looking here now" Dean Thomas answered shrugging

"So? It's a deal?" Harry then asked

"A-Are you sure? You can REALLY do that?" she asked with wide eyes

"Of course, just do as I said and everything will be fine" Harry answered smirking

The girl moved her eyes towards Ron, blowing him a kiss before giggling, the deep, almost-masculine voice of Millicent ruining the otherwise cute image

"Oh Rooooonnnieeee! Hihihi! I can't wait to hug you" she chirped happily

"W-W-What!?" Ron and Albus said with the Weasley boy going green-faced

"I couldn't stop her, Ron, she admitted to be in love with you, but no matter what I said she is relentless in wanting you" Harry lied with a pained expression on his face

"But-but...Me and Hermione" the red-head said in shock

"I know...but I couldn't talk her into changing her plans for you two" Harry said with an evil grin threatening to surface, Hermione instead was openly grinning at the Weasley's misfortune.

"T-thanks, Mate...I appreciated your help, I'll try to talk to her myself" Ron said sobbing

"We are friends, Ron, you can count on me" Harry answered with a sober expression, this time Fleur had to silence the bushy-haired girl near her as she started laughing maniacally.

"...Thanks" Hermione said once she recomposed herself, removing the silencing charm on herself

"It iz not to 'elp you, I like to eat in peace, your voice iz fairly too annoying for that" the French champion answered

"You little..." Hermione said with narrowed eyes.

"Harry? Can you come here an instant?" Albus called from the teachers table

"Yes, Headmaster?" Harry said nearing him

"I saw what you did, why are you pushing Miss Bulstrode towards Ronald? His destiny isn't with her, can't you see it?" Albus said shaking his head to show his disapproving

"Professor Dumbledore! I am surprised by your narrow-mindedness" Harry said in fake hurt and surprise

"What do you mean?" the old man asked rising an hand to stop the other professors from arguing with the boy for his words.

"Can't you see?" Harry said discreetly pointing at Millicent "I know how YOU say that Ron MUST stay with Hermione" here he had the pleasure** t**o see the other professors turning their eyes in mock disbelief, not surprised by Albus new _project for the Greater Good_

"But Millicent's family has an history of followers of the dark magic, even if not openly following Voldemort they can still be considered _Dark_" Harry said getting closer to Dumbledore, whispering conspiratorially.

"Go on" Albus said motioning him to continue, curious about the boy's reasoning

"We all need to make sacrifices, Professor! Ron must sacrifice his _love_ for Hermione in exchange of _bringing to the light_ a dark family, that is basically my plan" Harry said calmly

"Like that...that's right! Like that the Bulstrode family can be saved from the Dark side, good job my boy!" Albus said happily, eyes twinkling like mad

"It's for the Greater good, Professor" Harry said smirking, so did the other professors at hearing him.

"But we will need to convince Mister Weasley of the importance of this" the Headmaster said gravely

"I know...I was hoping to have your help, sir, I am sure you know how to _handle_ this" Harry said with a sad expression

"Don't worry, my boy! You focus on this tournament, I will take care of young Ronald's mission" Albus said nodding

"And please, do not say that I suggested it, he may start worrying that I am not focusing enough on the tasks of the tri-wizard in order to help him, I am sure your word alone would be more than enough" Harry pleaded with a clearly fake tear escaping him.

"Do not worry, now go enjoying your food, I will take care of the rest" Albus answered

"Thank you, Headmaster" Harry said returning to his table

"Aah! I know it's hard to understand, Minerva, but those kids needs _guidance_ to achieve a better future" Albus said as once again he started ignoring the rest of the Great Hall to focus on his future plans for Ron and Millicent.

"Guidance?" Flitwick muttered

"His way to say that _he knows better and the others must follow what he says_" McGonagall answered sneering

"But young Mister Potter defused him" professor Vector said smirking

"Quite beautifully I have to say, but why Miss Bulstrode?" Minerva asked

"She comes from a 'bigot' family that never followed the whole _Dark__Lord_ thing, but having her seeing a _blood traitor_ will still make her father blow out some curses, but I think it all fall in the fact that Miss Millicent is rather..._physical_ in her affection" Flitwick explained

"What do you mean? That she will straighten Mister Weasley's conduct in the way she wants? Even using violence?" Vector asked

"More likely that she will hug him until his head pop open from the pressure, that and she is unfortunately the less _pretty_ of the girls here, but I don't think that Harry did that to hurt her, she will still have a boyfriend out of this thing after all" the Charm professor said

"And by the way she talked, she had a crush for him already on going, if he had to divert Albus' schemes from his girlfriend, choosing another girl already interested in Ronald was the right thing to do, good thinking...almost _Slytherinish_ if I have to say" McGonagall said surprised

"Should we tell _that_ to Severus?" Flitwick asked with a wicked smile

"Are you joking? Tha' will kill 'im" Hagrid said with a wide grin, matched by the others

"Let's tell him that the Sorting Hat tried to put him in Slytherin" Professor Moody said smirking evilly.

The Polyjuiced Crunch Jr had not forgotten that time Snape had used a laxative potion in his cup during a Death Eaters meeting, Nott kept asking if he needed to be changed for the rest of the week with the others continuously sending him owls with packs of diapers, this was his revenge.

"Now, Alastor! That's too much! No-one will believe it, as if it would have really happened" Minerva said

**Gryffindor table -**

"M-Millicent...Urgh!" Ron said in dismay

"Poor idiot" Harry said smirking, trying to ignore the two girls sitting at his sides growling at each other

"He is mine" Hermione hissed

"Mine, you English troll!" Fleur answered with clenched teeth

"How dare you!" the bushy-haired girl answered

"Please behave!" Harry said glaring at the two

"Sorry" the two said focusing again on eating, but with their minds scheming and plotting the _demise _of the other_._

**Inside Hermione's head -**

Inside the young witch was taking place a _meeting_ of sort between the various _parts_ of her mind, in order to make things easier we will just short their name in mione.

**Bossy-mione: **"We should tell to that hussy that Harry is already in a relationship with us! It's not okay having a girl hunting another girl's man, it's against the rules of any civilized country" she said huffing angrily

**Pervy-mione 1: **"I say we take him in a broom closet and show him how good we are!" she rose from her seat screaming, the other girl chained to her shaking her head.

**Pervy-mione 2: **"No, he is in charge, he will chose when to take us, he is our Master" the more submissive aspect of the girl's perversion said with a shy voice

**Rational-mione: **_"Bossiness!_ We already risked to lose him on the train following your suggestion! If it wasn't for that Troll he wouldn't have noticed us! It was a perfect excuse to get close to him" the one sitting in the head position said narrowing her eyes

"And you two..." she then said looking at the two perverts "The day we will lose our virginity will come when the TWO of us will chose to do it! so no raping Harry or presenting ourselves at him!" she then said

**Violent-mione: **"I say we punch that bitch until she choke on her teeth" she said growling angrily

**Smart-mione: **"That wouldn't work, just look at Malfoy, we did as you suggested and he is still a git" she said adjusting her glasses.

**Violent-mione: **"Eh! We didn't punched him hard enough, Bookworm, you just keep studying those erotic books, when he will finally fuck us we will give him few pleasurable hours! Hehehehe!" she said laughing evilly

**Rational-mione: **"Reign your instincts, you all! We need to focus on this problem, any suggestion?"

**Pervy-mione 1 and 2:** "SEX!" the two yelled in chorus

**Violent-mione: **"KILL THE BITCH!"

**Bossy-mione: **"Explain our situation!"

**Smart-mione: **"GO TO THE LIBRARY!"

**Rational-mione: **"SHUT UP! We will work together in this or that damned French Parrot will take him away! We are lucky that Frank opened Harry's eyes about us, moving his attention from Cho or Ginny to us, now we need to keep that attention we gained!" She said making the others fall silent

**The others: **"ROGER!" they yelled in decision

**Fearful-mione: **"What if he broke up with us?" she asked looking down

**Rational-mione: **"He won't, he is a good guy, and even then, we will still be his friend and be happy for his new girlfriend" she answered, but it was clear that none of them was okay with that

**Violent-mione: **"She won't have him! HE IS MINE!" she yelled making every other start a screaming contest about how keeping Harry _secure_ from the other girl's clutches.

**Great Hall – students tables - **

Pretty feminine hands were moving away a flock of hair from a beautiful pair of eyes as the girl wanted no impediments while watching the _improved_ Boy-who-lived, she was already _curious_ about him after what happened with the dementors in third year, watching as he supposedly 'dropped his mask' during the first task had her interest sky-rocket, his apparent _real-self_ had troubled her immensely, forcing the girl to live several _interesting_ dreams about him at night since then.

"Those two may be a problem" she muttered focusing on Hermione and Fleur, her mind, way above the normal concept of _beautiful but dumb_, already calculating her 'strong points' against the other two girls, luckily for her the Veela Allure could be ignored as a factor since he was evidently immune to that, driving the _fight_ to a _cleaner_ territory.

"_Granger may _defeat_ me with her brain, even if barely, but beauty should still help me" _she mussed, knowing that mere Beauty won't be enough since Potter apparently fancied the Granger girl all the same.

"Delacour seems to focus on her Allure even if totally useless, unfortunately she is still beautiful even without that, this won't be easy" she the said narrowing her cold eyes ever so imperceptibly.

She needed a plan, but one that would not directly point at her should it somehow fail and at the same time secure her the man she wanted.

"...but without forcing him, I want him to REALLY love me, having him by force won't be the same" she said closing her eyes in thought.

She needed the right opportunity to near him so to know each other better, that was always the first step in a relationship, a true one able to last, she just needed to wait.

"Let's wait the right moment" she said smiling at the boy's back, she was a patient girl.

Something will happen sooner or later, she thought.

**Frank's office – in the meantime -**

"Ehm...Frank? I have a problem" a blond girl said entering his office

"What's wrong Sally?" the Grim Reaper asked

"It's about one of my _souls_...look yourself" she said giving him a file

"...Oh shit!" he said going wide eyed

"Exactly my reaction, a lot of _destinies_ went under _re-writing_ because of that..what should I do?" she asked with watering eyes

"Calm down, I will talk with some friends in the _Fate correction and repairing_ department to see if we can do something...does it really require a _mass changing_?" he said passing an hand through his hair

"That's exactly why I called you, I need to contact Michael too" Sally said taking her file back

"Michael?...oh shit this is worst than I thought, come with me, we will tell him together" Frank said sprinting out of his office

"MICHAEL! WE ARE IN DEEP SHITE!" Frank yelled practically tearing down the door

"What's wrong? I am with a soul right now" the red haired man said pointing at an old man sitting in front of him

"Read this before arguing!" Frank said showing Sally's file to Michael

Oh for the love of...Mister Jenkins, please wait outside, I will call you once I am done" he said practically throwing the old man out.

"This is a bloody catastrophe! Have you any idea how many files we will need to change to _repair_ this mess!?" Michael yelled

"I-I know" Sally said sobbing

"_Sigh!_ Sorry, Sally...look! We will adjust everything, me and Frank know some people that will happily help you, now quit sobbing and tell us the whole thing" he said sitting at his desk, the other two sitting in front of him

"It all began with one of my _souls_, for some reason his destiny changed abruptly, now he is dead and I can't send him back" She explained

"He died twenty-one times?" Frank asked

"No-no! It was only the third...but for some reason the red button refuse to send him back...I tried to ask the others to let me use theirs having no results, I even called the Emergency Team to try and force his going back...but-but NOTHING WORKED! He is still in my office looking confused, due to this his whole _fate _changed generating all this...what should I do? Will they fire me? This is the only thing I can do! I don't know where to look for another job!" she said openly crying

"Calm down...just calm down and we will find a solution..." Frank said patting her back

"What if..." Michael said getting up, opening a compartment of the cabinet he had in a far side of his office.

"Let's see, the rules clearly says...yeah, that should work" he said nodding to himself

"What? Is this a case where the Grim Reaper is hung for her mistake?" she asked with red eyes

"No, stupid! Look at this, we may need to _stretch_ things a little in this case, but we should be able to pull it off" Michael said showing the book to the two.

"Uhm!...we should ask to Sanders, his department should know more about it" Frank said

"The head of the Destiny manipulation department? Why him?" Sally asked

"We should be able to _move_ things the way we need, it will cost a little, but you will pay me back once you have the occasion" Frank answered

"Really?" she asked

"We are friends, right?" Michael said smiling

"THANK YOU!" she said hugging the two

"Now let's just start, it's too soon to celebrate, we still need to see if the others want to play a little _swapping_ with their _contracts_, people on Earth need to have their future changed in order to adjust this, let's hope it won't be anything drastic" Frank said as the trio left the office

"Don't be so dramatic" Michael said smirking

"Uhm! You know? I MAY have a good solution for this myself, it may make things easier" Frank said smiling

"Do tell" Sally said

"Oh! It's easy..." Frank said explaining

**The Next day - Hogwarts - greenhouse 3 – Herbology -**

It was a new lesson with Professor Sprite, the two houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin were working together in order to help few seemingly _harmless_ daises to not freeze by changing vases.

"Remember, the _crunching petals_ are really useful for healing potions, but the plant itself tends to _dislike_ when someone touches its petals" the professor said showing with a stick how the plant _defend _itself, as the wood touched one of the white extremities, the dozen of petals close on it like a mouth, snapping the twig in two in an instant.

"How should we protect them from freezing?" Ron scoffed as his flower tried to take a bite as his hand moved too closed to the pot

"Oh, that's easy!" the woman said "blow on the petals, as they close move the plant from the pot to their new _home_, the plants will do the rest" she answered smiling

"Shall we start, Mione?" Harry asked grinning, his flower closing by itself without him blowing

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked as she was instead forced to blow to have hers closing

"It knows better" he answered smirking as he changed vase to the plant.

"YAAAAARGH..." Just as Ron started screaming in pain with a flower tightly clutched to his finger everything froze, blocking kids, plants and professor in place, Ron still shaking the flower away with Millicent moving to save her _unofficial __boyfriend_, unofficial since Ron had still to confirm or deny, the vomit attack he had every time someone asked stopping him from answering.

"Uh?" Harry asked looking around, watching as everything went still, Hermione comprised

"Hi there, Harry!" a familiar voice said from outside

"Frank!?" Harry said running out

"Good morning! Can we talk a little? We actually stopped the time momentarily, it won't take long" Frank said gesturing Harry to follow

"Won't this make a mess? Stopping the time I mean" Harry asked

"No, we normally do this when _adjusting_ few light mistakes, there are times where we can directly intervene in our _case_'s Life, not always mind you, it's a rare occurrence, Luckily you being _fated_ to destroy Tom's Horcrux permitted me to do this...sorry if I didn't do this before, I never checked if it was a possibility or not, it just slipped my mind" Frank said as he sat down on a table that mysteriously appeared positioned under a tree near the greenhouse.

"So? What do you need? Why are you here?" Harry asked sitting

"I decided to help you, that's why, tonight the two Ravenclaws that will patrol the entrance to the secret passage to Hogsmead will spend some _quality time_ in a broom closet, you should use that time to sneak out, reach a floo and go out" Frank said smiling, a Tea set appearing from thin air

"Lemon?" the Grim Reaper asked

"Milk, thank you, but to where?" Harry said as the cup in front of him was filled

"The Gaunt shack, the ring Horcrux remember? I need you to reach there as fast as possible to recover the ring, use the floo to reach Sirius and have him accompany you, you'll need him" Frank answered taking a sip

"Why tonight? Why so fast?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes

"Delicious...I have another _Case_ that will be there, he risks falling victim of the same curse that almost killed Dumbledore, and since I am still under watch since you reached the limit of _irregular deaths_ I don't want to risk losing my job, in his case I can't act directly, you are the _safest_ way to stop the idiot from reaching my office before the time, can you do it?" Frank said

"Why not, I have to collect it regardless, I will save that man and take the ring, but in exchange you'll have to cover my absence" Harry said taking a new cup of tea.

"That will be easy, just be there as fast as possible, I will make sure you will wake up when those two start going at it, and by the way, after the second task I think you will need a lot of energy" Frank said smirking

"What do you mean?" Harry asked worried by that smirk

"Do not worry, I am doing my best to give you an _Happy Ending_, now go, as you go back to your position time will start flowing again, and remember, the Gaunt Ring tonight and a LOT of energy right after the second task!" Frank said as he and the table disappeared, Harry not noticing the _Feral_ smile the Grim Reaper was sporting, as if a plan of sort was in motion.

"Bah! That man, I wonder what he is planning" Harry said returning to the greenhouse to complete his lesson.

And have a good laugh as the plant had now choose Ron's _male __equipment_ as its new snack.

**That night – Hogwarts – seventh floor – Room of Requirement -**

"I almost forgot the bloody Diadem, the worst is that I even saw it before being told the whole Horcrux ordeal back there, pitiful" Harry snarled angrily, the diadem liquefying in his hands thanks to the Mantra, making a loud shriek echoing in the room as a black smoke followed it.

"Bah! Let's move, I wasted enough time like this" Harry said leaving the room, the door disappearing behind him.

Moving silently under the invisibility cloak Harry moved towards the hidden passage towards Hogsmead, hiding in a corner behind a statue he saw the two Ravenclaw students look around before the girl grabbed the boy's arm to drag him in a near closet, small laughs and subtle moans barely audible from outside.

"Dirty ones" Harry said smirking as he looked at the Marauders Map to be sure no one was near.

"Oh well...better going then, I have a ring to find and an idiot to save" Harry muttered as he opened the passage to reach the magical village.

"Dobby?" Harry said as he neared the entrance of the three broomsticks

"Harry Potter Sir called?" the small elf said popping silently near the boy

"I need to reach this address, go there and wait for me at a safe distance, once I reach the place no matter what you have to wait for me to actually call you, okay?" Harry asked writing the Gaunt House address on a parchment and giving it to the house elf.

"Dobby will wait for Harry Potter sir's arrival" Dobby said nodding fast

"Good, if you see a man trying to wear a ring just slow him down and go fetch me if I am still not there, do you understand?" Harry said

"Dobby will do it!" Dobby said as he popped away not before opening the pub's door for the boy.

"Good elf, like this if the old mutt makes me be late I will still reach the place on time, but why asking me to bring Sirius..." Harry muttered as he found the door opened.

"Hu? Why the fireplace is still lightened?" Harry said looking at the fiery flames still burning

"A post-it? _I make it that the owner forgot to check if the fire was still burning, the wards won't memorize your using it, the last part of my__ Help tonight, Frank_" Harry said reading the message aloud, the little paper turning to dust once he finished.

"It must be something important if he did all this" Harry mused taking a fist-full of powder from a jar near the fire.

"Grimauld Place 12" Harry said as he entered the green flames, in a flash of light he was gone, making the fire die down once he disappeared.

**Grimmauld Place – Fireplace – few seconds later -**

Sirius was loudly snoring on an armchair in front of the almost dead fire, a copy of _Dirty Witches – Veela edition_ was covering his face, the centrefold still winking at the camera while showing how her _assets_ could defy gravity no matter how big the two were, a giggle escaping the man from time to time.

"SIIIIIIIRIIUUUUUUS!" Harry yelled as he came out of the fire in a flash of green fire, almost making his dogfather topple over

"WAAAAH! IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS MY PAST-SELF! MY EVIL CLONE! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS MARRIED!" Sirius yelled as he struggled to climb up of the chair.

"Hahahaha!" Harry instead was laughing loudly watching the scene.

"What happened?" Lupin said entering the room with a frying pan in his hands held over his head like a sword.

"Hoy! Hello there Lupin! I was just waking up my dogfather" Harry said smirking

"Harry? What are you doing here?" the ex DADA professor asked lowering his _weapon_

"I need Sirius' help for something, I am going to find a rather _dark_ object and I need Sirius to use the **Fiendifyre** for me to destroy it since I don't know the incantation" Harry said lying, he still was trying to understand why the man needed to go with him

"Why the frying pan, Moony?" Sirius asked watching the werewolf grinning sheepishly

"Midnight Snack, I just went over a Full Moon yesterday, remember? I always end up with a terrible hunger for the next two or three days, I just eat at the worst hours, it was what I had at hand when you started yelling" Lupin said shrugging.

"Ah! Listen, Harry...are you sure you have to go alone? What will Dumbledore think?" Sirius asked

"He? If I wait for him this will take years instead of minutes, did you see the Prophet? I am able to defend myself, it will take a minute and then we will be back, I already have Dobby waiting for me there, once done I will go directly to the Gryffindor Dorm, sounds good?" Harry asked

"That's nice and all, but what are you talking about exactly?" Sirius asked

"I can tell, but I need a magical oath about secrecy before that, I know that you both listen to Dumbledore and his Order of Fried chickens..." Harry said

"Phoenix, Harry" Lupin said to correct the boy, a little surprised about him knowing about the group

"Is there any difference? By the way, no oath, no info, I can still call Dobby and go there myself without you two" Harry said sitting on a chair

"I can always Stun you and call the Headmaster, it may be dangerous what you want to do" Lupin said simply

"I fought a dragon with my bare hands, an human wizard and a werewolf won't stop me" Harry said grinning

"That was cool, but I am still pretty good with my wand" Sirius said

"Which one? The Wood one or the one in your pants?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow

"With both actually, but this is not nor the time or the place" Sirius answered grinning

"Fine by me, I'll go by myself then" Harry said getting up

"It may be dangerous, Harry, sorry but I have to, **Stupe..."** Remus said rapidly taking out his wand, Harry simply moved in front of him like a flash, smiling at the man's surprised face

"Nope!" the Boy said grabbing the man's shoulders and jumping to deliver an headbutt to the werewolf before using him as human-shield towards Sirius' stunner spell.

"I see that the old man gave you a new wand" Harry said grinning, still holding the limp Lupin in front of him.

"Harry! Listen to me! I am just trying to protect you" Sirius said calmly

"It's by listening you people that I ended up with the Dursley, that I almost went kissed by Dementors during my third year and almost swallowed whole by a Basilisk! Where was your _protection_ when my name came out of the Goblet, eh? Where were your _Knowing __Better _when half the school considered me a cheater while the rest openly hated me? Admit it, your so called _Leader of the Light_ is a bloody Idiot! Too focused on HIS view of the world to understand how things REALLY work!" Harry yelled throwing Lupin at Sirius, as the man grabbed his old friend Harry was already on him, taking away his wand and pinning him down with a foot to his throat.

"H-Harry...S-Stop this madness" Sirius pleaded

"I only ask for an damned oath! Does everything must be told to the old goat? Is he really so important for you? MORE THAN ME? Look at you, choking on every bullshit he tells you, do you know that he KNOWS why Voldemort keeps coming back but does nothing? He needs other _Proofs,_ that my scar connected me to Voldemort or that a Dairy could posses a girl to open a secret chamber wasn't enough apparently, do you know what an Horcrux is?" Harry asked as Sirius eyes grew wide

"I get that you know the term, a _Black_ family like yours should have at least some little facts about them laying around" he said

"Horcrux? You mean the soul vessels?" Sirius asked

"No the chocolate eggs you get from the Easter Bunny" Harry said sarcastically

"How do you know that?" the man asked with his voice turning raspy

"I have my sources, and they actually wish to take action instead of listening to some prophecy bullshit" Harry answered

"Prophecy?" the other asked

"Ask Dumbledore, he will tell you right before an heavy dose of **Obliviating Spells**, it basically points at me as the only one able to finally destroy Voldy, but he is convicted that I should DIE doing that, and since I am not receiving extra training to face a man that has YEARS of experience more than me it should obviously be the only possible outcome" Harry explained pushing down a little with his foot

"Argh!" Sirius muttered in pain

"Sorry, It wasn't intentional, so? This oath? I want dear Moony doing that too, I won't hesitate to brake the Old Goat's spine in two if he tries to stop me, and he will try if you two talk" the boy said helping Sirius to stand.

"But...he always helped us" Sirius said before Harry bodily threw him against a wall, the next punch of the boy creating a sizable crater on said wall, barely an inch from the animagus' face.

"HELP!? I wouldn't trust him with a dead goldfish, let alone the Wizarding World!" the boy said growling

"BLOOD TRAITOR! FILTH THAT COMES TO DIRTY OUR NOBLE HOUSE!" the old portrait of Sirius' mother bellowed from the entrance.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Harry yelled with a red _flame_ encasing him, making the portrait fall silent as Kreacher too slowly poked in the room with his head with fear in his eyes.

"Master is angry?" Kreacher asked weakly

"YOU!" Harry bellowed, the old crazy elf flinching under the tone "If you DARE mutter a single detail of what happened here I will make you pay, DEARLY, ARE WE CLEAR!?" the boy said angrily, a flaming fist tightening towards the creature.

"Kreacher won't talk, Kreacher will listen to Master" the elf said before popping away.

"Man...you need to scream to the little bastard to make him obey? Shite, had I know" Sirius couldn't help but say, making Harry smirk in satisfaction.

"Mantra empowered rage, scare even the meanest arseholes" Harry said proudly.

"Mantra?" Sirius asked

"Oath or I will make you suffer" Harry said

"You won't hurt me, I am your cool dogfather" Sirius said smirking

"Third locker in the basement, your porn collection is there, isn't it?" the boy asked, amused by the adult's horrified face.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" he screamed in horror

"And of course there is the _emergency stock_ in that charmed trunk in your room, I bet that those pretty wards won't stop it from burning if I throw it into the fireplace" Harry said smirking

"YOU MONSTER!" Sirius said struggling to move free from Harry's hand on his neck, his precious treasure was in Danger!

"What about that particular magazine?" Harry said shooting a Mantra Bullet towards the thing, missing it by an inch and slightly blackening a corner of the cover.

"NOOOOOO! I GIVE UP, I GIVE UUUUP! I'LL GIVE YOU AN OATH, MY MONEY, MY BEST TRICKS AND SECRETS ABOUT SCREWING WOMEN SENSELESS, BUT DO NOT TOUCH THAT! It's a copy signed by the centrefold herself, I spent months courting her enough for a one-night stand!" Sirius said as tears started flowing from his eyes like two mini-rivers.

"Don't start crying, man! Here, go check your treasure if you care so much!" Harry said letting him go, the Azkaban escapee hurrying to the little porn treasure, hugging it to his chest protectively like only a mother would do.

"It's all okay, I am here now! I will try a little **Reparo spell** later, everything will be okay, just take deep breaths!" Sirius muttered rocking the little object in his arms back and forth with tears-filled, crazy eyes.

"Sirius, it's a piece of paper...it can't breath" Harry said slowly

"SHUT UP! A man can't touch another man's porn without permission nor put it in danger, it's against the BRO code!" Sirius said angrily.

"Just give me that oath and then follow me, I have no time to waste" Harry said huffing

"FINE! I will wake Moony up, he will come with us" Sirius said using an ennervate on the Werewolf

"WAH! SIRIUS! What happened?!" Lupin said looking around

"HARRY!" the ex-professor then said rising his wand again

"The desk in the library, Lupin...and the SECOND locker in the basement" Harry answered smirking, the man's wand shaking violently due to his horror

"Y-Y-YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" the wolf-man yelled angrily

"He will instead! Look what he did to my precious!" Sirius whined showing the barely noticeable half-a-micron-in-size burning mark on the tip of the corner on the magazine.

"YOU MONSTER!" Lupin screamed in outrage, glaring at the boy.

"So? This **secrecy oath**? I am a little tired to repeat myself" Harry said narrowing his eyes.

"It's for the greater good, Remus" Sirius said gravely, finally getting an hold of his wand again

"Yes, for the greater good...of porn" Lupin said nodding, the two moving to perform the requested spell.

"Good, I think we can go now" Harry said happily

"We just tried to use stunners because worried about you, nothing about Dumbledore and the Order" Lupin said with a sad tone

"I know, but I need to do this like this, I can't wait for the Headmaster to FINALLY take action, I have info that will help me, I can't simply sit around and wait" Harry answered as the trio moved out of the house to** apparate**

"Who is the one helping you?" Sirius asked

"I can't tell, once this is over maybe, but now? No, I am sorry, is not like I don't trust you, but I was forbidden from talking to certain people, my girlfriend knows, but I can't still tell you, no matter how many oaths you take" Harry answered

"Girlfriend? Who is the lucky witch? Ginny?" Sirius asked

"Nope! Dear old Hermione!" Harry answered

"AH-AH! Pay up Moony, I won!" Sirius said triumphantly

"_Sigh!_ Lucky bastard" Lupin said handling to the other Marauder few sickles

"You bet on me? Bastards" Harry said crossing his arms.

"Remember, we find this thing, we destroy the Horcrux and then you will go directly to bed, okay?" Sirius said

"Don't worry, it won't take long" Harry said waving him off

"What's an Horcrux?" the other adult asked

"I'll explain while we walk, to where, Harry?" Sirius asked

"Here" Harry said showing the Gaunt's address

"I know a pub near there" Lupin said nodding

"And I a strip club" Sirius answered with a goofy grin

"...What? Muggles may don't know magic, but they know how to build funny places" he said in answer to the other's disbelieving looks

"Horny dog" Harry muttered smiling as the three disappeared in a swirl of robes.

**Gaunt Shack – in the meantime -**

A man was silently moving towards the ruins of an old house, the trees moving with the cold wind of the night with the oldest ones whining and cracking whenever a particular strong gust of wind forced them to bend more than they could.

The moon too was timidly sending its light through the big clouds that were completely covering the sky, making long shadows from the trees appear like clawed hands trying to take an hold of the clocked figure, the steps of the man were leaving sonorous _crunching_ noises with the dirty on the road.

Looking around with narrowed eyes he kept looking for whatever had forced him so far from his home, a tired sigh as he almost cursed at every snapping noise he heard coming from the woods.

"Where is it?" he asked, hating that he couldn't use a **Lumos** spell to light the road, his hand clenched tightly on his wand.

"Damn _statute of Secrecy_...if a muggle even comes too close in a threateningly way I will **reducto** his arse into oblivion, secret or not!" he muttered angrily when he finally spotted the ruined home.

"Here it is!" he said elated as he neared the site, a longing smile on his face.

"_Dear? Is that you_?" a female voice said from the crumbled construction

"Cornelia? Cornelia, My love...is that you?" the man asked with wide eyes, looking around to search for the voice's source

"_Damian! Here! I am near you!_" the voice said again, dragging him near the door of the construction

"No! You are not real...you are dead" Damian said shaking his head, sadness in his voice

"_I can come back! You can make me return!_" the voice said pleadingly

"No! There is no magic able to do it! That man lied to me!" the man said in denial, but even if he was saying so his feet were _dragging_ him towards the door, opening it with a long _shrieeek!_ Thanks to the old wood

"_It's not a lie, just wear the ring and I will be back! We will be together again! Think about our daughters, about our little princess!_" The voice said with conviction, as if the room itself was talking to him.

"N...No...it's...it's a compulsive charm...it's not real..." Damian said grabbing the sides of his head

"_But the ring is real...you don't love me anymore? Did you forget me completely?_" the voice asked with a tone broke by tears

"NO! No, I never forget you! I still love you! Now and forever!" the man said in panic

"_Then take the ring! Call me back!_" The voice said happily

"Yes! Yes I will!" the man said rapidly, starting to search for the object.

**"Petrificus Totalus!"** Lupin yelled making Damian's body stiffen like a plank making him fall on the floor

"We did it just in time" Harry said entering the shack

"J-James?" Sirius said entering too, his eyes scanning the room

"Lily?" Lupin said as well

"Ow please! Keep your heads in check! It's just a compulsive charm" Harry said waving them off

"But-but! James is here! I can hear him! Lily too!" Sirius answered, Lupin nodding behind him.

"Oh God, you are hopeless! Focus on that ring, dammit!" Harry said blasting several Mantra Orbs around until a little ring with a black stone jumped out from under a pile of dirt.

"Are you sure? It may call Lily and James back!" Sirius said watching the object intently

"Even if it may do that, it will kill you in the meantime, can you see how many little cute spells are in there?" Harry asked kicking the ring near the animagus' feet

"A-A-Are you sure?" Sirius asked

"As sure of it as I am sure that you like big-booby women" Harry said smirking

"F-Fine" he answered as he and Lupin moved they wands in several checking spells.

**"Flesh-rotting Curses, compulsive Charms **of several degree**, Tracking charms **that will activate once you wear it,** Degenerative Curses.**..my Merlin, this thing is full of the worst magic you can find around." Lupin said surprised, fighting with difficulty the NEED of wearing the ring.

"Can you remove them? I wanted that little stone for myself, I don't think it will raise the dead, but it may be a nice gadget" Harry said

"Few of them yes, but the darker ones need some kind of password to remove them or way more power than me or Remus have" Sirius said sadly

"Then just destroy it, it's a pity tough" Harry said sighing

"But...what if we ask Dumbledore? It may bring a lot of peoples back!" Lupin said watching the thing, his hand moving to grab it

"Bringing back someone from death may be disastrous, how will you explain to my parents how that happened? How will you justify it to the wizarding world? Do you know the Chaos that may come out if this object existence become public knowledge? People from everywhere will practically move war to each other for it! And Voldemort? If he didn't put his soul here he may and WILL kill whoever was in its possession just to have that power himself" Harry said glaring at him, his hand crashing Lupin's.

"But...I just..." the werewolf said with pleading eyes

"I know, Moony...but we need to go forward, without looking behind" the boy said with a sad tone

"I know, I just wished things went differently" the man answered

"Me too" Harry said

"Let's move then, we are wasting time" Sirius said sighing

As Harry stepped back, both Remus and Sirius raised their wands, ready to use the destructive spell.

"It was easier than I thought" the boy said watching as the fiery flames launched by both men's wands reached the ring engulfing it, melting the metal around the stone, an high-pitched scream of pain filling the room as a black smoke came out but as the spell stopped the others could see that while the ring was destroyed the stone itself was still in pristine conditions.

"_Eh! That thing withstood the sword of Gryffindor after all, this was nothing_" Harry thought smirking

"Oh well! At least the stone is intact" Harry said pocketing the little thing

"Uhm! I would have preferred you not touching it, but the spells are not giving results, it's clean" Lupin said moving his wand to check on the boy

"I can't see dead people around us...it was a lie, the stone can't bring people back from death" Sirius said looking around

"Let's unbid our friend here" Harry said moving towards Damian

"Right, better explain" Lupin said letting the man move again

"SIRIUS BLACK!" The man screamed pointing at him

"Went to prison without a trial while the real culprit ran away to serve the Dark Lord!" Sirius said rising his hands

"Mister Potter, did he kidnap you?" the man asked moving to shield the boy from the other two

"Actually...he is innocent" Harry said

"What!? Did he use a **confounding spell** on you?" Damian asked

"I swear on my Life and Magic that I did not forced, coerced, threatened Harry James Potter into following me nor I intend him any harm, so mote it be! **Lumos!"** Sirius said holding his wand out for his oath before illuminating the area with a strong light from his wand.

"So? This mean that you are really innocent?" Damian asked with narrowed eyes, still refusing to stop covering Harry with his body.

"If I was a Death Eater I would have let you die for that thing protection, better tell him the truth, that thing has some sort of value for You-Know-Who, we think that destroying it will help us stopping a new one from following his step" Sirius lied

"It was a trap then..." Damian said looking at the crumbled house

"Why you were here in the first place?" Lupin asked

"I was looking for the owner of the place, I wanted to buy the whole land and build a few houses to then sell to the wizards living near here" Damian answered

"What happened then?" Harry asked

"I was accosted by a mad-man rambling about _his treasure_ being there, that once he was able to use it his wife would have been back to him from the grave" the man answered

"Maybe he was a Death Eater tasked with making you reach the place alone, but why telling you that?" Harry said

"I lost my wife years ago, she had a complication after my second daughter was born, her name was Cornelia and I suffered a lot for that...some bastard decided to use that as an excuse to have me taking the ring and die, but why?" Damian said whimpering

"We don't know, but with all those protection it was somehow important, but whatever magic was in that is now gone, and I am happy of that because that scream was terrible, whatever it was" Lupin said

"Can I see the stone?" Damian asked

"Here" Harry said showing the object

"For this? The Dark Lord and his followers tricked me for this? For a mere rock? It may have a family crest in it, but it is just a piece of junk!" he said throwing it down and stomping on it angrily

"DAMN YOU!" he screamed stomping again

"Maybe it was because he knew the family behind that crest, or because it had some hidden power we destroyed, we will never know, but there is no reason for you to give up to anger or despair, you almost got killed for it, in that case who would have been there for your daughters?" Harry said

"No-one...I would have left them alone...my poor princesses...thank you, Mister Potter, I owe you my life" the man said shaking his hand before moving towards Sirius and Lupin to do the same

"Innocent, eh? You say you have not received a trial, right?" Damian asked with narrowed eyes

"YOU! You are that Barrister! You are Damian _The shark_" Lupin said pointing at him

"The one and only, I think that I can help you, Mister Black, I will personally see that Veritaserum and a Pensieve will find their way towards your case" Damian said smirking

"Very well, I will count of that, Mister Damian" Harry said smiling

"I will do this and more, Mister Potter" he answered

"Dobby! You can take me to Hogwarts now!" Harry said as the elf appeared near him.

"This goes without saying that my being here is a secret, Mister Damian" Harry said

"My lips are sealed, Mister Potter" the man answered as the boy _popped_ away

"About the boy...who is his guardian?" Damian asked

"I am his godfather, if you manage to demonstrate my innocence I will take full guardianship, but as for now I can still have a little _power _over him all the same" Sirius answered

"I was thinking about a marriage contract between him and my older daughter to _repay_ him, if we _stretch _the laws I can have you sign, but your _fame_ may make it difficult" Damian said smirking, it was a perfect way to repay the boy and have his daughter marry a member of an _important_ family, securing a good future for his daughter should problems arise.

"My-My! What is the bride price? And, can I trust you about the girl status and appearance? I can't let my godson marry the first woman passing by" Sirius said surprised

"Here, she is the one on the left" the other man said smiling fondly at the picture he took out of his cloak

"Okay, she is pretty, well...I think that if she is a well mannered woman as any good Pureblood family I think that Harry won't mind that" Sirius answered

"I can assure you that she has Brain other than Beauty, this if he doesn't mind a Slytherin woman" Damian answered

"Blood bigot?" Sirius said with narrowed eyes and a growl in his throat

"My father maybe, but I do not have the same ideals about _Half-bloods_ the Dark Lord has, and I made sure my daughters were as open-minded as I and their mother were, she is a cunning bright mind, but she is not a Death Eater" Damian answered

"Okay then...I heard that Slytherin girls are _wild_ lovers...sorry" Sirius said giggling, before taking notice and apologizing

"Nothing of that, My wife was a Ravenclaw and I was a Slytherin...and yet, SHE was the _wild_ of the two so I can't make promise" the man admitted blushing

"Now, Dumbledore may object that...what should we do? Technically he can say that he can act as his guardian since I am still on the run and he is the Headmaster at Hogwarts" Sirius said

"It's for the greater good after all" Remus said smirking

"What?" both Damian and Sirius asked

"She is in Slytherin, right?" Lupin asked seeing the man nod in answer "What better way of _saving_ a girl from the _Dark Ways_ of Slytherin if not marrying her to the _Wizarding World's Saviour_" he explained

"You think it will work? It sounds like a strange plan" Damian asked with a raised eyebrow

"Trust me, I know him well enough" Lupin answered

"If it is like that then..." Damian said smirking

"Then we have an accord, my friend" Sirius said with a matching smirk

"What about Hermione? She is his girlfriend and bigamy is against the law of both Muggles AND Wizards, and we can't exactly pretend her to step down" Lupin said, surprised by the feral smile Damian was showing

"Are you sure?" The barrister asked, looking at them nodding "In that case, IF we can't do anything about it...I think I have a solution...I have a friend in the Daily Prophet that told me an interesting story...I was thinking about that old law from the goblins" Damian said

"_THAT_? How do you think you can pull it off?" Sirius asked in awe, and a little jealousy

"The next issue of the Prophet was intended to be about Potter's love triangle with the French Champion and a young witch we three know being Miss Hermione, I can ask him to not publish it in the..._Rita __Skeeter way_ it was intended and have the woman act as our spy for our _mission_, but I need to move now since it will come out the day after tomorrow" Damian said

"Let's move then! I won't have that woman ruin my godson's image!" Sirius roared angrily

"They will have to find a new piece to cover the hole, but fortunately the director is a smart man, he will find a good substitute easily or even just make it less _damaging_ and have her excuse for her previous words" the man said

"You can influence him that much?" Lupin asked

"He would have spent some time acting as mendicant had I not give him the money necessary to start his study of journalism, if he became the director of the Prophet is because my father was the one to help him getting his first work there when he started, all under my request" the man answered

"Great, now let's go, we still need a _piece _for your plan to work" Lupin said

"That's why Skeeter will be our spy at Hogwarts while writing for the Prophet, she will find any information for us to move for the right price...and her keeping her job" Damian said smirking

"Can you really do that?" Sirius asked

"On my Family Honour" Damian said nodding as the three adults apparated away.

They had a Newspaper's Director to talk to.

**Hogwarts – Gryffindor - boys' dorm – in the meantime -**

"FUCK! I forgot to tell Sirius about the Locket!" Harry cursed as the elf left him inside his bed.

"No need to curse, my friend" Frank said as time stopped again, the man sitting on the bed with an huge smile on his face.

"Tell me the truth, if you knew beforehand that he was gonna die, why you didn't stopped him yourself?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes

"For the same reason I couldn't stop you eating that rotten meat that caused one of your deaths, I can't act directly, I can only watch and hope that you or something else stop the act from happening" the Grim Reaper answered sadly.

"Why do you think that man talked to Damian about the stone?" Harry asked

"_That man_ was Wormtail under a Glamour Spell, he was tasked by Tom to have that man search for the ring himself, he feared that had a crew of builders saw one of them die by a cursed object both Ministry and Dumbledore would have been attracted by the commotion, making the Headmaster understand that he used Horcruxes to stay alive" Frank answered

"And the raising dead thing? Did he know about the Deadly Hollows?" the boy asked

"Not yet, he knew about the man's story so he used that as leverage to have him go there alone, he will heard again the tale about them after his rebirth, finally linking Albus' wand to the Elder Wand of that story and then starting looking out for them later, without knowing that the ring he used as Horcrux was one of them in his side-quest of becoming the Master of Death" Frank answered

"About that...wasn't I supposed to be it? The Invisibility Cloak is mine by birth-right, the wand by right of conquest and the ring was something Dumbledore left me after his death making me the rightful owner in a sense...should have those prevented me from dieing?" Harry asked

"You need to use the three of them at the same time to actually being _entitled_ like that, and even then, it only means that you can escape death UNTIL your time comes, meaning no _unregistered deaths,_ not _Immortality_" Frank said getting up

"Okay, anything else?" Harry said

"My thanks about saving Damian, my apologies if that will bring some _Drastic_ changes in your life and my best regards for the Tournament, I will be there watching during the second task to cheer for you, do your best, I know you will! good night" Frank said disappearing

"No problem...HEY! What do you mean with _drastic changes?_" Harry said before asking worried, but it was too late as time started flowing again.

"Damn him, I will get him once this is over" Harry grunted before falling asleep.

**Transfiguration class – some time later -**

Months passed rapidly, few days after their talk with Damian Harry was surprised to read in the Prophet how the _Famous_ barrister Damian _The Shark_ decided to re-evaluate few old cases in the Ministry of Magic, _Casually_ (and here Harry's grin actually scared few students from the various houses and/or schools) discovering that Sirius Black had not received one, springing his curiosity.

The result was a full enquiring that had put Fudge in a difficult situation, but as a good political animal he managed to _put the blame_ on few old workers of the ministry that were now no longer working in the Auror offices (Or in some cases _stopped __breathing _altogether), Harry watched in undisguised glee as the various accusation were slowly crumbling to dust until the only thing needed were Sirius memories that the paper said were attentively took into consideration to see if Sirius was indeed innocent or not.

Even more pleasing was the letter of excuses written by Rita Skeeter herself about her past _stories_ about him and his friends, justifying them as coming from _misleading sources_ and her promise of personally check the info herself.

Harry had still exchanged few words with her all the same, just to be sure she understood.

**Mini Flash-back – Hogwarts – Astronomy Tower -**

"No more lies, right?" Harry asked keeping the woman's wand in one hand and her ankle in the other

"NO MORE! NO MORE LIES I SWEAR! JUST DON'T LET ME GOOO!" Rita screamed as she was dangling from the tower, her glasses threating to fall down, and her with them

"Good to know, I may be DISPLEASED should you write that garbage again" Harry said

"I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE GOOOOD!" Rita howled in in fear

"Of that I have no doubts" Harry said grinning.

**End of the mini Flash-back**

_Incredibly,_ she followed Harry's _suggestion_, the next thing she wrote about Harry, Hagrid and the others were WAY more nice than her usual stories, curiously she never answered as to WHY she decided to change her style.

The badly shaken woman ended up with an _unusual_ fear of Heights and Towers, but she refrained from accusing Harry for his action, the boy's grin alone when she tried threatening with that was source of several rounds of nightmares for the following nights, cementing her decision to NOT challenge the boy-who-lived and his patience.

It was now approaching Christmas, and as Harry remembered from _the last time_ at the end of the lesson, even if there was still time to go on, McGonagall rapidly clapped her hands, signalling the students to stop their spells to listen to what she needed to say.

"Now that I have your attention," McGonagall said walking amongst the students. "There is an important announcement that requires your full attention" she then said

"Following the traditions of the Triwizard Tournament, Hogwarts will soon host the Yule Ball, an occasion I hope you all will use to further socialize with our foreign guests in this school" she said, watching as everyone nodded or showed sign to have understood her words

"Now, the ball itself is an open event for every student of the fourth year and above, even then, should you wish to invite a younger student, feel free to do so" McGonagall said, watching as calculating gazes started moving around the class, more than a student making a _mental list_ about their possible date.

"As any important event of this magnitude, dress robes will be worn and PROPER etiquette followed to the letter" Professor McGonagall continued "The Ball will be held in Christmas Day starting at at eight o'clock sharp, the whole event will then reach its conclusion at midnight in the Great Hall" Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class, daring them to create some trouble and face her rage that day.

ESPECIALLY that day.

"Now, I know that The Yule Ball can be considered a chance for us all to...how can I phrase it..._Letting yourself go_, but this won't stop me or any other professor from punishing any _inexcusable behaviour_" Professor McGonagall said with an hard glare that actually scared more than one student

"Even when having fun, I expect each and every one of you students to show the _proper_ behaviour and standards of comportment people expect from Hogwarts and its students" she said marching around several students in particular whose eyes were focused on the floor to avoid further glares.

From their seats at Potions, Fred and George Weasley could feel a cold shiver crawl up their spine.

"Should any member of the House of Gryffindor in particular cause ANY sort of embarrassment to the House and the school as a whole" she said in a cold tone "Please be sure that my resentment will be GLARINGLY Obvious" she finished, as her face relaxed a rare smile surfaced.

"I still hope that you all will have some fun and relax a little, at your age that is _almost_ as important as studying itself, just don't make me regret saying this" She then finished, making the students nod with a smile themselves.

As the bell rang the end of the lesson, the transfiguration Professor moved to intercept Harry in the middle of the sea of students that were rapidly leaving the Classroom, the boys and girls splitting to let the professor pass in a way reminiscing of the Red Sea.

"Mister Potter, can I talk to you for a minute?" McGonagall asked

"Of course, professor, what do you need?" Harry asked

"Do you already have a date for the ball?" the woman asked

"Well...if Hermione will give me the honour" Harry said bowing to the young witch

"I will be honoured, Harry" the girl answered smiling

"Good, and know that I expect you two to open the dances like any other champion and his/her date" McGonagall said nodding

"It was a given, professor, but...just because I am curious, did the Headmaster _proposed_ some suggestions for me in case I had not a date?" Harry asked smirking

"Busted...even if I was against the idea of _forcing you_, he suggested how _lovely_ you an Miss Weasley would have been together at the Ball" the professor answered sighing

"I thought so, thank you for telling me the truth, I somehow feel like some people _likes_ to manipulate me, but I know that the Headmaster won't do that" Harry said with an even wider smirk

"Yes...he would _never_ do that" the stern professor said walking away, shaking her head at a certain old wizard's antics that she was starting questioning a little TOO OFTEN for her tastes.

"That was low, Harry" Hermione commented as the two walked out

"Then punish me" the boy answered

"Any suggestions?" she asked coyly

Sensing the trap the boy decided to counterattack, smiling he muttered something in her ears, making her face turn beet red.

"Pervert" Hermione muttered looking down.

"But I am YOUR pervert" he answered

"That's true"

**Secret EVIIIIL location – Voldemort lair of epic, evil evilness of Terrible Doom of Death-**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, known everywhere in the Wizarding World with the feared names of Voldemort, _You-Know-Who_, _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..._

And _Shirley-Lucien_ for those still alive knowing his _full_ name, was now deeply contemplating the recent changes in Harry's behaviour and body.

In other words he was whining about the boy's new found power and appearances.

"It's unfair! I am the Dark Lord here! I am the one supposed to be the _Badass_ of the story!" the deformed baby said in an high-pitched voice

"My Lord, please be patient, once the ritual is complete we will find a way to take those powers too" Wormtail said trying to placate him.

"I don't care about that! He defeated a dragon with his bare hands, that's the problem! He is supposed to be a short, scrawny kid with glasses, selfless and humble! Not a powerful boy sure of himself with women throwing themselves at his feet and a body seemingly made out of marble and gorgeous! IT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" Voldy said angrily

"I can't understand, my Lord, why is so important him not being like he used to?" the traitorous marauder asked

"_Umpf!_ I forget with who I am talking, it's a matter of etiquette! A TRUE battle between Good and Evil MUST have the two _champions_ being the polar opposite! And since I AM the Godly beautiful, unbelievably smart, powerful and sexually irresistible one (And I will be even MORE like that once reborn in a new body) it's obvious that Potter needs to be the nerdy-looking, weak willed, _poorly equipped_ one! Those are the _rules_ since the beginning of Time!" the dark baby...thing said crossing his arms.

"...I understand, my lord" Wormtail said trying to hide something

"What are you hiding, Wormtail? Show it to me!" Voldy ordered with narrowed eyes

"It's nothing, master...just a magazine they gave me with the prophet" Wormatail said, sweating profusely

"**Crucio!**" Voldy said pointing his wand at the man, watching him convulse on the floor until his hand finally dropped what he was holding

"**Accio**" the dark baby said then summoning the magazine in his hand

"_Teen Witches?_ THIS is what you were hiding? Your idiocy will never cease to surprise me" Voldy said with a sneer, but before he could burn the thing to dust he noticed the title on the cover, making his magical blood boil in rage

"_Potter: The Hot Eye-candy of the month_!?" the baby roared opening the magazine

"Mommy..." Wormtail muttered in terror as he closed his eyes, ready for the new wave of pain that will crash on him.

"_Following his unexpected _revelation_ during the first task of the Tri-wizard Tournament, this young reporter of Ravenclaw can testify that the _real _boy-who-lived is indeed worthy of the title of _Hot Eye-candy of the month _as with particular attention I followed his _Morning Ritual_, which consist in going through __severe__ physical training to maintain those, sorry my boldness, _delicious _body of his and those marvellous muscles that appear ready tear in two the World itself._

_This young witch had the pleasurable duty to follow him so to discover if he was worthy of the title, as with each flex of his arms the temperature seemed to raise to unbearable levels I can say that he is, luckily no-one other than myself and the two witches apparently interested in him were there watching, I can say that he will be one of the most desired man once reached adulthood, for now we young witches can only hope that the two trying to catch his interest will fail, letting us an occasion to snatch him away._

_A Final secret for whichever of you people still having doubts, without glasses he has amazing green eyes and the _infamous_ messy hair of his was apparently another _mask_ to hide his true-self_.

_And I personally saw him doing push-ups _WITHOUT _using his arms, _Yummy_ indeed..._" Voldy finished reading out the thing with his body shaking in absolute fury.

"My lord?" Wormatail asked tentatively

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The baby yelled in rage, his eyes burning like fire making Nagini rapidly disappear to find shelter

"Master, please calm down! You shouldn't strain your body" Wormatail tried saying

"I AM PERFECTLY CALM! I AM THE FUCKING EMBODIMENT CALMNESS!" Voldy roared at the man

"M-master..."

"**CRUCIO! CRUCIO**! MOTHERFUCKING** CRUCIOOOO**!" the dark lord screamed while pointing his wand at Wormtail.

It will be hours before he will finally calm down enough to stop torturing his follower.

**Night of the Ball – Gryffindor common Room -**

"Why I did this? I am going to be the joke of the ball" Neville said pacing around worriedly

"Calm down! You won't manage walking, let alone DANCING if you do not relax!" Harry said groaning

"Easy for you to say, you fought a dragon, I barely can face Snape" the boy answered

"I think that deluding Hermione will be worst than fighting that lizard" Harry said shrugging

"_LIZARD?!_" Neville mentally screamed

"Aah! The vision of Heaven won't be able to match you in a million years, my dear" Harry said as Hermione finally walked down, just like the last time she was a radiant beauty in a periwinkle dress

"You are not half bad neither" she said smiling, accepting his presented arm

"Here I am, Neville!" Padma said coming down as well

"You...I mean...you are..." Neville said blubbering

"I think he means that you left him speechless" Harry said grinning

"Oh my! Thank you Nev" Padma answered giggling, Neville mouthing a _Thank You_ at his friend

"Shall we go?" Harry then said moving with his friend towards the Great Hall

"What happened to Ron?" Hermione asked

"Look yourself" Harry said pointing at the young red head pleading Fred and George for help clinging to their legs

"Millicent no! I can't! I can't dance with her! Hermione is my destiny" Ron pleaded again

"Brother, is official, our Ronniekins is definitely blind" Fred (George?) said to his twin

"Sad, really. He would have been a wonderful Keeper for the Cannons" George (Fred?) answered

"Come on! Show some backbone! You heard the Headmaster, It's for the Greater Good of the Wizarding World" Fred said grinning

"For the Good of the Wizarding World, but not for MY Good!" Ron whined

"Details" George said waving him off

"And Ginny?" Harry asked

"With Colin, I managed to put the two together for the ball, both had not a date" Hermione said smiling evilly

"Eliminating the opposition, eh? Good girl" Harry whispered making her blush

"Pratt" she answered as the group reached McGonagall

"Good to see that you champions are all present, you four will be the ones opening the Ball, please follow me" McGonagall said guiding the Four Champions plus dates inside the Great Hall.

" 'Arry, will you at least concede me a dance? Even just one?" Fleur asked discreetly, her date Dean Thomas too focused on ogling her to notice.

"Why?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes

"Please" the French girl pleaded

"Fine! But just ONE!" Hermione said rising one finger to make it clear

_"Merci"_ the girl had the time to answer before the music started.

It was a clearly different Ball this time, not only because he actually knew HOW to dance, but the fact that this time he was taking part to it with the girl he wanted, keeping her close to him was a difference he was clearly enjoying.

As the two kept moving on the floor, ignoring the rest of the world, the rest of the people _damaged_ by the boy's _changing the story_ were instead trying to understand what went so wrong to cause their actual predicament.

Ginny, as now everyone had joined the dance, was finding herself with her arms full of an ecstatic Colin that was going on and on about everything he was seeing and about _How Cool Harry was_ here and there, she liked (adored) the green-eyed wizard herself, but the boy with her was giving a new definition to the term _Fan Boy_

Ron instead was longingly looking at Hermione while Millicent kept trying to _teach him_ while dancing

"Eyes on me! Do not look at your feet or elsewhere" she instructed as her own feet were squashing his

"Hermi..." he whined as a new pain blossomed from his right toe as Milly's heels kept catching it with amazing accuracy every two steps.

Albus...Albus was sulking, Minerva said Harry refused to bring Ginny as his date instead of Hermione, how was he supposed to keep everything under control and defend the Greater Good if everyone refuse to do as he say? It wasn't fair! He was Albus Wulfrig Wilfred Alfred Brian Ryan Arthur Stephan Alexander Marcellus Piritus Aurelius Maximus Marylin Melanie Melody Maria Dumbledore, he knew was he was doing!

More or Less...

And now that barrister sent him those documents...sure it will save ANOTHER girl from the Dark Side of Magic, but the way the man was proposing it...such _barbaric ways_ to achieve that result, he even had to concede Sirius a Trial NOW instead of LATER, but...couldn't people understand how NECESSARY was for Harry to stay with the Dursley, how IMPORTANT was to keep Godfather and Boy separated until the end of the War against Tom? He would have given the man a trial after everything was done, of course!

More or Less...

Being an Headmaster takes so much energy that sometimes things slips the mind, what did they think? That he was a one-hundred years old? He was no more a kid! At a certain age people tends to forget things, but he surely would have asked Harry to be placed away from the Dursley once the prophesy was fulfilled, he was SURE the boy would survive the Killing Curse thanks to the Horcrux in his head...

More or Less...

But it was certain that...Uh! Lemon Drops! _Om-nom-nom-nom!_

As the dance went on, Fleur finally lost her patience as Dean's hand found its way on her ass for the umpteenth time that night, disentangling from his arms she dragged him by the ear to a chair, shoving him down with a withering glare.

"Hermione? What do you see when you look at Fleur?" Harry asked

"What I see? An half-ass parrot thinking she can take whatever she likes using her allure, a Veela" the girl answered

"Really?" he asked

"Yes" she answered defiantly

"I'll change perspective, what people see when looking at me?" Harry asked

"_The-boy-who-lived_" Hermione answered

"And you?"

"Harry, my beautiful prince" she said leaning her head on his chest "_And Master_" a little voice in her head said making her smirk

"So tell me again, what people see when watching her?" Harry asked again

"A Veela?" Hermione said

"Exactly, with me the _Allure_ doesn't work, it's logical that she finds me _curious_, I can _see_ Fleur Delacour, not the Veela" Harry said nodding

"_Curious?_ She wants to get in your pants" Hermione said with narrowed eyes

"And that is _your_ goal instead" Harry said

"Yes...NO! I Mean..." she said before taking notice, burying her face in his chest to hide the blush

"Hahaha!" the boy laughed, caressing her head

"Idiot" came the muffled answer "Okay, dance with her, but just ONE dance" she then said

"Are you sure? I can happily dance just with you" Harry said

"No, it's okay, like this she won't bother us later, we will give her that damned dance and then be free of her" Hermione answered

"As you wish" Harry said as the music stopped, the two moving towards the Champions table where a fuming Veela was sitting alone

"Dean?" Harry asked

"Kicked him away, he kept grabbing my _derriere_" she answered huffing

"He waz just...you know..." Viktor said as he and Luna joined them

"He had some whackspurts possessing him?" the Ravenclaw girl asked with her dreaming voice

" 'e was talking about ze _Allure_" Fleur said in dismay

"You can always dance with Harry, he seems immune to that" Cho suggested as she took a seat with Cedric, the _First_ Hogwarts Champion sitting near Harry just in case he or Cho tried something

"Yeah" the boy said moving closer to HIS girlfriend

"Cedric, stop this, I went over my crush on Cho" Harry said groaning

"Uh? Ah, sorry! It wasn't my intention insinuating" Cedric replied casually, but everyone could see how his posture relaxed at that

" 'Arry? Would you really dance with me?" Fleur said moving closer, subtly flashing he _Allure_ once again, focusing it on the boy

"Turn that trick off, I won't dance with a Veela" Harry said, shocking the others at his revealing the girl's _attack_

"W-Why?" the girl asked with sad eyes

Getting up and walking in front of her he took her hand in his

"I want to dance with Fleur Delacour" he said smiling, making her eyes go wide

"Can...can I?" the surprised girl asked to Hermione

"_Sigh_ Just one, okay?" Hermione said

"Thank you" Fleur answered with a wide smile, literally dragging Harry to dance

"It waz a nice thing to do" Victor said

"She thinks that her _Allure_ is the only thing that can help her in life, like that she should see that even without it she can make friends" the Gryffindor girl answered smiling

"And get a new boyfriend too?" Cho teased as the French girl leaned her head on Harry's shoulder with an happy smile on her face.

"That's not funny" Hermione answered glaring at her

"Sorry, sorry" Cho said rising her hands in a placating gesture

"Thank you, 'Arry" Fleur whispered as the dance finished

"See? Without that _party trick_ around you become a pretty girl, you should keep it always _turned off_" Harry said as the two walked back to the table.

"_Thank you, my prince_" Fleur thought happily.

What nor Harry nor Hermione could imagine was that the simple gesture they thought could resolve their problem was instead making it deeper, since Fleur up until now was driven by her pride in hunting the boy as a Veela, but now she wanted him as Fleur Delacour, girl in love.

"Do you mind dancing with me some more?" Harry asked presenting his hand to Hermione

"With pleasure, my love" the girl answered as the two walked back on the dance floor.

"They are a wonderful couple" Cedric commented, watching the others nodding before joining them

"Not for long" Fleur muttered with a devious smile while sitting at the table.

**Black Lake – Second Task – champions' tent -**

"Potter, I see that you are awfully calm, aren't you worried about rescuing _the thing you sorely miss_?" Professor Moody asked nearing the boy in the champions tent

"Professor, I am perfectly calm because I know YOU are here taking care of the security, I can't imagine what would have happened if you were...I don't know...an escapee from Azkaban hiding here by using the **Polyjuice Potion**, thing that would have been a signal that MY hostage was instead in danger, I would have completely lost control at that" Harry answered

"Ah...really? Good thing I am not an impostor then hahaha!" the scarred professor said with a nervous laugh a thin line of sweat forming on his forehead

"Hahaha! Yeah, I would have AT LEAST shoved an hand up the FAKE Alastor's arse to tear out his spine so to beat him to death before forcing wand, wooden leg and flask down his oesophagus and feed the pitiful rests to one of Hagrid's _pets_...before quartering the beast to, just to be sure he/she suffered" Harry said with a feral grin that could have made kids cry

"There is always the** Cruciatus Curse**" The _slightly _nervous professor offered

"It gives too little pain, I KNOW how to give prolonged sufferance without the subject dying, going crazy or just pass-out" the boy answered

"Ah...changing subject, how did you manage to have the Headmaster using Weasley as your hostage, I was expecting Granger to be taken" he said

"I have my ways..." Harry said grinning

**Mini-flash-back – the night before – Gryffindor Tower -**

"_Now, I only need Harry's hostage and I am done" Albus said entering the tower_

"_Hello, Headmaster, looking for my hostage? I have that covered, my DEAR old friend Ron" Harry said to a sleeping Ron blocked with a _**_Petrificus Totalus_**

"_Harry...you are supposed to be sleeping, and I was going to use Miss Granger, I admit that her destiny is with Ronald, but Mister Weasley's mission with Miss Bulstrode force me to use her for the task, if she doesn't see herself as YOUR most important Hostage, she may turn Dark at seeing no-one caring for her" Albus answered in his best grand-fatherly tone_

"_It's just because I love her that I DON'T WANT her at the bottom of a cold, dark lake" Harry answered_

"_It's for the Girl's good that I am doing this, Harry, please understand" Albus said taking out his wand to block the boy's body_

"_Professor...let me explain my point of view then, I am sure I will _convince_ you that Ronald here MUST be my hostage, for YOUR good of course" Harry said grinning_

"_I can't believe you are threatening me, Harry, the stress of the Tournament is being detrimental for you" Albus said sadly_

"_It's not a threat, just a..._declaration of intents_" Harry answered._

_From outside the tower, Professor McGonagall was pacing back and forth in front of the Fat Lady portrait_

"_I told Albus it was a BAD idea using Miss Granger, Mister Potter was particularly adamant in asking us to leave his girlfriend out of this, I hope the two won't do anything stupid" the stern woman said glancing worriedly at the entrance of her House's common Room._

"_No, no! My boy, _that_ is NOT the right place for a wand! No-no! Please understand! I did it for the Greater GooooooKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAH!" Albus pleading voice came from outside before an high-pitched, female-sounding shriek didn't interrupt him, piercing the night making even the paintings and ghosts cringe in sympathy._

_Few seconds later said Headmaster came out of the portrait with an heavy limp in his steps, _manually_ dragging the still sleeping Ron in his hands._

"_He objected your idea, doesn't he?" McGonagall asked_

"His...arguments_ were really good, both the _Left_ and the _Right_ one" he answered as the two walked towards the lake_

"_Will you suspend him?" the woman asked worried_

"_NO! I mean, I can't...he is still the winning piece of this War and the Tournament's rules says that he MUST take part, and I admit that touching his _momentarily_ (If I have anything to say about) girlfriend was not exactly a good idea, James would have done the same for Lily, I fear" Albus answered_

"_Then why you DID use Miss Cho for Mister Diggory instead? Where is the difference?" the woman asked_

"_Mister Cedric only use his wand, a _**_disarming spell_**_ was enough for him, just like with Mister Krum's wand and the beater bat he _casually _had in his room_"_ Albus said_

"_And Miss Delacour?" McGonagall asked_

"_I had Severus taking her little sister" he answered_

"_So that's why he was in the infirmary with severe burning marks, I thought one of his cauldrons exploded" she said_

"_No, apparently a Veela can use some nasty fireballs when protecting a family member, I wonder who told them who I planned to kidnap, I was the only one knowing except you" Albus said_

"_Why are you dragging Mister Weasley by the way? Can't you use your wand?" Minerva asked_

"_Professor McGonagall...my wand is _unusable_ at the moment, don't ask for details please" Albus answered groaning_

"_...Ah! I see..." she answered taking notice that a strange _tent_ was sprouting from the back of the old man's cloak_

"_Does it hurt?" she then asked_

"_You have no idea, I'll be under Madame Pomfrey's care after this if you need me" the Headmaster said closing any further argument._

To the Old Wizard further dismay, that _discussion_ still counted as a duel, making the Elder Wand in his..._hands_ pass in possession of Harry, forcing him to give the precious thing to the boy.

After the due cleaning under disinfectant, of course.

**End of the Flash-back – Black Lake – Shore of the Lake -**

"Well, I will be on my way then" Professor Moody said

"Ah! Before I forgot, I left a present in your office, professor! I hope you will like, for all the help you gave me" Harry said casually

"Thank you, Potter! And good luck with the task" the Auror said leaving the tent

"Champions! Please reach the shore, the Second Task is about to begin" Ludo said motioning the four to follow him.

**Hogwarts – Professor Moody's office – in the meantime -**

"Eh! I wonder what Potter left me, he may be strong now, but he is still the gullible fool he was at the start of the year!" Barty Crouch Jr said smirking opening the door.

**"Expelliarmus!" **a Woman said as he entered, making his wand fly out of his hands in hers.

"Thank you, Auror Tonks" the REAL Moody said with a savage smile, a new wooden leg in place and a solid IRON copy of his old one in his hands

"It was a pleasure, will you use it on him before the interrogation?" Tonks asked as her hair turned brightly pink, handing the wand to his rightful owner.

"Ooh no! I will do this in the OLD way!" the man answered with an evil glint in his eyes, stalking towards the polyjuiced man.

"The doors are sealed, nothing will come out of here until we have done" Alastor said as Barty Jr tried opening the door leaving nail-marks in the solid wood.

"Who? Who talked?" he asked with a trembling voice

"My new _best friend forever_, Potter. Do you know him? He found me yesterday and helped me organizing this little _meeting_ between us, a nice boy that I am sure will be a good Auror once completed his studies and under my tutelage" Moody said rising the artificial leg

"Why a iron-made leg?" Barty Jr asked fearfully

"Since you liked the wooden one..." Moody said smirking, moving down the weapon with a gleeful smile on his face.

**Back to the lake -**

**"Every champion is ready?"** Ludo asked with is Sonorused voice

**"Remember, you four have an houre to retrieve an Hostage from the bottom of the lake"** he then said

**"For Miss Fleur: little Miss Gabrielle Delacour"** he said

"I will burn you all to ashes if something 'appen to Gabri!" Fleur said glaring at Dumbledore

**"For Mistrer Diggory. The Adorable Miss Chang!"**

"Headmaster! Fleur won't be alone in taking revenge should something happen!" Cedric said

**"For Mister Krum: Dear Miss Lovegood!"**

"Hear my vords! I vill destroy vhoever vill harm MY Luna!" Victory roared in rage

**"And...Last but not Least, for Mister Potter: his dear Friend, Mister Weasley**" Bagman said finishing his presentation

"Eh! As long as Hermione is not down there" Harry said shrugging

"HARRY! BE QUICK! We have better things to do than staying here feeling cold!" Hermione yelled from her seat

"As you wish!" the boy answered bowing

"How did you get Dumbledore to change your hostage?" Cedric asked

"I forced him of course! You people should train more in hand-to-hand fight, that stick can't be your only meaning of fighting" Harry answered

"AT LEAST YOU LEARNED THAT! HAHA!" a familiar voice said from the audience

"AUGUS!" Harry said in happiness

"In the flesh!" the giant man said grinning, sitting near him Yasha, Asura and Frank

"And you are?" Albus asked

"Friends, we helped the boy training" Augus answered

"My dear Headmaster, not everyone likes to wait and hope for the best" Frank said slapping the old man's back

"We'll talk later" he then whispered with a painful grip of the old wizard's shoulder

**"Champions! Your hour starts...NOW!" **Ludo screamed as a cannon-like _boom!_ Shoot from his wand, starting the Task.

**Black Lake – near the bottom – with Harry – village of the Merpeople -**

'Finding' the village was easy, luckily he still remembered how to move inside the lake, in a matter of minutes, thanks to Gillyweed plus Mantra combo, the young wizard had found his way to where the hostages were kept.

"_Good, the others should be here soon, I will take Ron and keep an eye should Fleur have problems again and help here saving her hostage, no sense risking anything like the last time_" the boy thought nodding to himself

Snapping the rope keeping Ron down he started moving towards the surface, breaking the last barrier to the fresh air out of water.

"**A new record for Mister Potter that saved his hostage in less than Twenty minutes! This young champion is set to dominate the Tri-wizard tournament!**" Ludo said in an awe-filled tone as Ron was escorted towards the medical tent

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled from the shore, a wide smile on her face

"See? Nothing to worry about" Harry said grinning as every noise stopped, as the two watched the lake they could see a red spot growing rapidly

"That's...That's blood!" Hermione said covering her mouth with both hands

"What happened!?" Harry said in worry

"HARRY! It's Fleur! She was attacked!" Frank yelled from his seat

"WHAT!?" both Harry and Hermione said in fear

"I'll save her" Harry said taking another handful of Gillyweed

"Pay attention, Harry, Please!" Hermione pleaded as the boy dived again with determined eyes.

**Black Lake – with Fleur -**

Fleur was floating aimlessly, watching with half-lidded eyes as her own blood floated towards the surface, several mermen converging on her with their sharp spears.

"_Someone...Harry...save me..._" Fleur thought tiredly.

She had just used a spark of her Allure, she knew it wouldn't have worked underwater, but she was desperate to save her little sister, she had focused all herself to try and use it on a merman to have him guide her, it worked for an instant before failing, she didn't had the time to think that her target used his spear on her before calling for the others, enraged by her lack of respect in trying to force _him_ into doing something.

And now she was there, unable to move as the other champions were far from her position, she could just hope to be saved or die there.

A projectile of red energy nailed the nearest merman in the back, making the creature crash against the rocks at the bottom

"_H-Harry..._" Fleur thought as she saw the boy came at her rescue, firing Mantra Bullets at the swimming creatures that were forced to move back a little, leaving the boy enough space to reach her.

"_H-H-Harry_" she mouthed from under the Bubble-head Charm, caressing the boy's face

"_Uhm! Those idiots won't give up_" Harry thought as more mermen joined _the fight_ to punish the Veela girl

Pointing at the two with angry gestures the mermen moved rapidly to attack.

"Tsk!" Harry managed to say concentrating Mantra in his arms, crossing them and covering himself in a flaming, red aura.

**Outside the lake -**

"**We don't know what happened to make the Mermen become so hostile, but right now even the other champions are having problems at saving their hostages, we can only hope that Potter will manage to keep Miss Delacour safe until help arrives**" Ludo said as even the **Sonorus** was having problems against the chaos in the stadium

"_Ma fille!_ You said she vas safe!" A distraught Apolline Delacour, mother of Fleur and Gabrielle, said glaring at Dumbledore

"Apparently she vasn't" Claude Delacour, her husband, said as he had an hold of the Headmaster's collar

"You said everything was under control, Albus!" McGonagall said with a beastly roar

"Calm down, please! I am sure everything is under control!" Albus said, trying to placate the people circling him

"It will be better for you if this is true, Old Goat, My nephew's boyfriend is down there, You won't like me should something happen to Harry" Christine said, ignoring Genevieve Delacour glaring at her back.

"Again, my dear, I am sure everything will be fine, Harry is a resourceful boy and he will**_BOOOM!_**" as Albus was once again trying to squirm his way out of trouble, and enormous, deafening, thundering explosion rocketed the arena, making every drop of water of the lake explode upward, launching Harry (with Fleur safely in his arms) Cedric and Victor with their hostages, the mermen and even the Giant Squid up in the sky, every one of them screaming in fear at the improvise changing of scenery.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Harry's gleeful laugh was echoing everywhere as he landed on his feet, forming a crater while McGonagall and Flitwick recovered their composure rapidly enough to levitate the other champions down to safety.

Frank was instead looking enraptured as the various water creatures _rained_ down with the water of the lake, the giant squid incredibly _whining_ the whole way down as Augus' laugh too was heard covering almost every other noise.

He couldn't help himself, he started _singing_

"_It's raining mermen! Hallelujah it's raining mermen, Amen!_" Frank sang grinning

Claire Wash, fifth year Hufflepuff, will hear that and few months later sing it to herself while visiting her dear _aunt __Martha_, that simple thing few years later will take inspiration from it for a cover with a famous Muggle singer ( woman unfortunately unknown to the wizarding world herself but pretty famous between Muggles).

"...as you can see everything was under control" Albus said as Fleur was moved rapidly towards the medical tent, followed by the whole group

**Medical tent – once Fleur recovered -**

"Are you okay?" Harry asked looking at her

"Oui...thank you, 'Arry, I owe you my life" Fleur said looking at him

"You may have tried to steal Harry, but this doesn't mean that I would have left you to die" Hermione said taking her hand

"I so much...vanted him to save me...to be my _chevalier_ and held me in his arms" the French girl said looking away

"What happened?" Harry asked

"I tried using ze Allure, it worked for an instant, but ze mermen doesn't like that" she answered

"Mermen and Veela have an history of not being exactly _friends,_ being creature of opposite elements, Fire the Veela and Water the Mermen, doesn't help, they saw your Allure as a _direct attack_, and that had them react violently" Hermione explained

"I...I thought" Fleur said looking down "It always vas thanks to that if people noticed me, I never saw people react to me without it, it's always so easy to use it, you use ze Allure and every door is open for you" she said sobbing

"_Sigh_! Look, you can't always count on that to go on with your life, you have to..." Hermione said

"GENEVIEVE!" Christine yelled from outside

"I should have known that one of _Your_ family was behind this" the Veela matriarch said narrowing her eyes towards Hermione's grandmother

"You failed to take away my husband and now you are taking revenge by helping that half-roasted chicken to _steal_ my granddaughter's boyfriend! Your dirty tricks won't win this time either, I WILL stop you!" Christine yelled in answer

"Harry, please, try to make them resonate, I'll stay with Fleur, the Allure shouldn't work with you even if from an adult Veela, I trust you" Hermione said hugging him

"I will take care of that" Harry answered leaving the tent.

A long moment of silence fell between the two witches as Harry tried to calm the two old lady down, both of them trying to tear each other to pieces both verbally and physically.

"Will it always be like that?" Hermione asked sighing, sitting on a corner of Fleur's bed

"What do you mean?" the part Veela asked back

"Me and you...hating each other like that, spending years arguing about who should be with him, sleeping with an eye open in case one should try something" the Gryffindor girl said looking at the other

"You know we can't both 'ave him, bigamy is against ze law even in France, one of us must step down" Fleur said sitting up, groaning subtly in pain

"Can I ask you to let ME staying with him? You are a beautiful girl, even without the Allure, you won't have problems finding someone" Hermione pleaded

"That's the problem, everyone vill always see me through ze Veela magic, never trying to see _under it_, Harry was ze first one I know to stop my powers from working and still spending time with me, asking _Fleur Delacour, Beauxbaton student_ to dance, not _Fleur ze Veela_, he always zaw me as a real girl, not as a _magical_ goddess...and zhat feels vonderful" Fleur said

"He jumped on a Troll's back to save me, even if up until that moment we weren't exactly friends, even if I tried to impose my _view _of things on him, he still was there risking his life for me, he went face-to-face with a Basilisk to try and save my life AGAIN...it was the reason I always stood with him, never abandoning his side, even this year when everyone, EVERYONE, thought he had cheated his way in the Tournament I stood with him, and he repaid me with his love, finally acknowledging me by MORE than a simple friend, choosing me to be his soul-mate...you can't ask me to renounce to this, not now that I finally got the boy I wanted" Hermione said

"Then we 'ave a problem...the two of us won't renounce to love him apparently" Fleur said sighing

"I think so too, we will need to find our own equilibrium then, rivals?" Hermione said

"Rivals, but with honour" Fleur answered shaking the other girl's hand

"Even if I admire you two for your tenacity about chasing the boy of your dreams, becoming rivals is useless since I may have a solution to this problem" another girl said from the entrance to the tent

"Who are you?" Fleur asked with narrowed eyes

"Read and tell me if you find this solution not of your liking" the girl said giving a scroll to the two witches

"This...this is..." Hermione said with wide eyes

"The solution to our problems, but I say we wait until after the end of the Year to tell Harry" she answered

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Harry saved my father's life, apparently he and Harry's Godfather thought that this was the right _price_ for that life debt, I had to play hard to get, but I admit that I was waiting for a good excuse to get Harry for myself, even if I had not planned for _this_ to happen, I can accept it in virtue of the fact that the three of us share an high intellect other than beauty, at least I won't have to spend my time with some idiots"

"Is this even possible?" Fleur asked

"Goblin laws, valid for wizards as well after the war with _Geufferok the unrelenting_ in 1567, my father is a good barrister, he knows what he is talking about" the girl answered nodding

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked

"You can always step back, legally that give me..._the lead_ shall we say, I am just offering you a way to not lose this little _skirmish_"

"I agree" Fleur said

"WHAT!?" Hermione yelled in disbelief

"It's not _winning _per se, but like this I von't lose either" the French champion said

"I see that you got the point"

"Fine! Just because that damned piece of paper may get between me and Harry, you won, Greengrass, I am in as well" Hermione said glaring at the two

"Nice to see that you are reasonable other than smart, sign both your names here and here and we will be settled, my father and Harry's godfather will do the rest, and call me Daphne, if this go as we hope, we will legally be _sisters_" Daphne said smirking in victory

"A _Triple marriage_...this is crazy" Hermione said sighing

"Then read this, you'll find out that the Wizarding World is FULL of strange laws, prohibiting having two wives but accepting THREE is nothing in comparison" Daphne answered

"_Crazy Laws and Silly Amendments from Merlin to Today_?" Hermione said reading the title of the book the Blond Slytherin gave her

"Following that you should understand the working of the whole thing" Daphne said

"WAIT! Why I can't wear a pointy hat or use the _past tense_ every second Wednesday of the month since I am part of a triplet of wives?" Hermione asked

"I don't know, the law just say that" Daphne answered shrugging

"Magic and Common sense doesn't always work together" Fleur commented.

"So? What did I miss?...Greengrass? What are you doing here?" Harry said returning from the _battle_ between the two old ladies.

"We apparently found a solution to our problems and resolved the centuries-old feud between my family and Fleur's" Hermione answered

"Really? How? And does it has something to do with why Greengrass is here as well?" Harry asked surprised

"Exactly, Harry, but call me Daphne" she said with a wicked smile "Apparently my father _forgot_ to tell you that by saving his life he rewarded you with his most precious possession...my hand in marriage" she said smirking

"Your father?...Damian?" Harry asked

"Exactly him" she answered

"I can't accept, I can't force you into this, and I am with Hermione already, there is no need for that" Harry said shaking his head no

"Hermione, there is a place where we can talk privately? By now Fleur should be able to move normally enough" Daphne asked

"Yes...there is a _secret room_ we used one or two times to train...why?" the bushy haired girl asked

"I have a perfect plan for convincing Harry to accept our agreement" she answered

"Agreement? Whatever it is, my answer is and always will be NO" Harry said crossing his arms

**Room of Requirement – Bedroom configuration – two and an half hour later -**

"...Okay, maybe I can take this into consideration after all" Harry said as Daphne was using his stomach as a pillow

"See? Releasing some _tension_ helps clearing your ideas" the girl said purring in his chest

"Will those two be okay?" he asked as the girl rose again for another _round_

"Fleur is still tired after the Task, Hermione was a little virgin, the first time is always pretty tiring for a woman, luckily for you I always was a littlemore..._resilient,_ did you have enough strength for another go?" Daphne asked smirking

Her answer was being pinned down by a growling boy

"Believe it or not, I have some _pent up_ stress I need to release" he said with another growl

"I will be sore, doesn't it?" she asked cheekily

"I will be surprised if you will still walk straight when I am done!"

"Then bring it on" she whispered in his ear, her last conscious thought will be only hours later, when he would have finally finished pounding her for all that was worth.

**Outside the room – corridor -**

"You were amazing Cedric, I knew you would have saved me" Cho said as she walked hand-in-hand with her boyfriend during their Prefect rounds

"It was nothing, I just would have preferred Harry not going apocalyptic

"At least we are all okay" the girl answered

"OH GOD! MOOOOORE! MOOOOOORE!" Daphne scream could be heard from outside

"Who is there?" Cedric said angrily opening the door few inches to see, slamming it closed immediately after

"Wasn't that that Greengrass girl? With who she was? And what room is this?" Cho asked

"Look, let's just forget everything and go on, trust me, it's better like this" Cedric said pulling her away

"But...why?" she asked

"OH HARRY! IT'S AMAZING DON'T STOP! DON'T STOOOOOP!" Daphne screamed again

"WAIT! Wasn't Harry with Hermione?" Cho asked surprised

"She was there too...exhausted" Cedric answered blushing

"Oh! Poor Fleur, she seemed attracted by him too, even is she is a Veela, I kinda feel pity for her" Cho said

"No...no, there is no need to worry..." the boy said looking around in difficulty

"Fleur too?" Cho asked

"...yeeeah...kinda crowded in there..." Cedric answered

"Three girls and he drove them to exhaustion...amazing" the girl say looking at the door in wonder, the screams keeping going on and on

"**Silencio Maximus**!" Cedric said hitting the door with the strongest Silencing Charm he knew

"Come with me!" he then said dragging the girl away

"Why? What's happening?" Cho asked

"I am trying to save our relationship, if I have to do this to not lose you then so be it!" he said taking her up bridal style towards an unused classroom

"Oh! Cedric! We can't!" the girl said blushing crimson

"I'll show you if we can't! I'll be sure to show you that I can be a man too!" Cedric answered opening the class' door with a kick, throwing out the two kids snogging that were there that he had blocked in a full-body bind before accepting Harry's _challenge_.

The four witches and two wizard will present themselves the next day accompanied by matching _sated_ smiles, the girls of the group exchanging knowing smirks without the boys knowing

"Ten, Harry! Beat that!" Cedric said in triumph

"Ten for me too...with each one of them" he answered smirking

"Fuck you!"

**Extra file 1 – Snape's payback -**

**Black Lake – after the second Task end -**

"POTTER! Because of you everyone knows about my private life, your insubordination knows no limits! I will make you understand what happen when you doesn't respect the others!" the Potion master spat angrily nearing the boy

"I have better things to do now, return later, I am trying to have those two women stop arguing" Harry answered

"You spoiled brat! I am not about to let you do as you please! People may let you do what you want, but I will have you respect me and my position as professor, evidently you took the worst from your parents, an attention-seeking, egocentric dunderhead!" Snape said in fury

"You better stop now, you know? I am not afraid of beating you to a pulp if you don't shut up" Harry said glaring at him

"Do you think you can scare me? A miserable brat like you? For start I will have two hundred points from Gryffindor for your threatening a professor, then we will talk about your punishment! I knew it was a mistake letting you enter this school!" Snape said spitting around in rage

"I think you should reconsider that" A voice said from behind the greasy professor

"You should mind your own business instead! This is a school matter and I won't have youuuuu..." Snape said turning to face whoever dared to defend Potter, coming Face-to-abs with a man barely few inches shorter than Hagrid but with enough muscles to rip said half-giant in half, with him two shorter men (still few inches taller than Snape) equally ripped.

"Interfere" the potion master finished whining as Augus calmly took the wand away from his hand to pocket it, looking at the _former_ Death Eater with a feral smile

"You see, that boy is our student too, we taught him how to fight with his hands instead than that pretty stick you people likes to wave around, even if he still can't defeat us, he is more than good enough to shred you all to pieces ahahahaha!" Augus said with a thundering laugh

"And we don't like seeing someone using his position to bully him" Yasha said calmly, moving his old gold mask to cover his eyes

"And since he STILL can't hurt you without repercussions, we will take care of that personally" Asura said cracking his knuckles

"My friends here will leave you alive of course, Harry will need to give you HIS ration of punches once he complete his seven years here after all, it would be bad to take away his right to revenge" Frank said smirking

"I don't think you people understand the situation" Snape tried saying

"Ooh-ooh! We know instead, I can assure you" Augus said getting closer

"What would I get if I added powdered asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Yasha asked grabbing one of Snape's shoulders

"I...I..." Snape stammered

"Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" Asura asked grinning as he took an hold of the other man's shoulder

"Listen...I was just..." he tried saying

"And to conclude: what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Augus said coming closer to him, _shadowing_ the professor

"I think we can resolve this pacifically" Snape tried saying, sweating profusely

"I don't think so instead" Frank said patting the man's back as the three started dragging the man away

"Where are those gentlemen going with Severus?" Albus asked joining the scene

"They just want to have a little _talk_ with him" Frank answered

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO! THE FACE NO!" Snape screams of pain echoed everywhere

"A LOOOONG talk" Frank said smirking as Dumbledore tried to move to rescue his friend

"He won't find the greasy git too soon, I have few friends hiding the thing" Frank said to Harry

"Thank you" the boy said

"No problem, some people owed me a favour that I decided to cash for this" Frank answered as the two shook hands.

**Extra scene 2 – the pages revealed! -**

**Hogwarts – unused classroom – some days after the second task -**

After their first time together, the three witches plus wizard kept _knowing each other_ until they felt secure enough to try few of Hermione's books to _spice things up_

"Are you sure?" Harry asked

"Yes, I think we can try that now" Hermione said confidently

"Let's try, your medi-witch said I recovered completely" Fleur said with an eager smile

"Fine...the first one is page 63 that Hermione had pointed as her favourite" Daphne said opening the heavy-looking book

**Outside the room – corridor - **

"I can't believe those students, doing such indecent things is not something Miss Granger would do, going so far as to discredit her with saying she is doing..._those things_ with Mister Potter is unbelievable, I will find who is spreading around those lies" McGonagall said angrily

"They even said he is..._doing that_ with Mademoiselle Delacour and Miss Greengrass, what do they think? That we professors are idiots? As if something like that could happen!" she then said stopping in front of the room the four were using.

"If I have to believe those voices, this is their _favourite place_...gossip, the worst enemy of this school" she said trying to open the door, finding it closed

"Closed? Could it be...impossible" McGonagall said "Better check all the same, whoever is inside there is not studying for certain" she then said unlocking the door and opening it.

"Nonono! Harry! Your leg should be BEHIND Hermione's shoulder...no! Granger, your back should be bend at a lower angle! Okay, almost there...the elbow Harry, move the right elbow more to the left...perfect! Now you should be able to get in" Daphne said trying to guide the two

"It doesn't seem comfortable" Fleur commented

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked looking at her

_"Oui..what_ if...Harry try to turn your head more to the right and move Hermione's leg over your hip with the knee against your abdomen" Fleur said

"Like this?" Harry said groaning

"Nono! The other, move the right hand to the left, grab her foot and lift it..." Daphne said, turning the book upside-down to try and see what they were doing wrong

"WHAT'S happening here!?" McGonagall finally managed to say, horrified of what was happening

" AH! Professor! Luckily you are here, we need some help here, we can't get this right, can you help us?" Daphne asked thrusting the book in the woman's hands

"W-w-what?" the stern woman asked

"Here, you see? We can't understand why the position doesn't match" Daphne said pointing at the picture

"I...I..._Sigh!_ Let me see" McGonagall tried saying before admitting defeat, she was getting too old for that.

"Here, you are confusing the man's leg for the woman's here, the drawing is slightly ruined" McGonagall said pointing at a corner of the image

"OOH! You are right! Ike this it should work, thank you professor!" Daphne said happily

"Nothing, just...seal the door and use privacy spells...I hope at least that the essays I asked were done" the professor said in dismay

"Of course we did! We even made the secondary research you suggested!" Hermione said with Harry nodding with her

"...okay, just use precautions and...whatever, I need to go, I'll have Filius **Obliviate** me" McGonagall said groaning, leaving the room to reach the Charm Professor's office, shaking her head the whole time.

"OKAY! After this who's turn is next?" Daphne asked

"MOI! I want to try that _Glorious __Womanhood Smasher_ at page 12" Fleur said grinning

"Dirty girl" Harry commented

As McGonagall was having her memories erased, the four will keep _researching_ eventually writing their own _erotic manual_ that will be the next best-seller of the category.

******Stop! End of chapter 2/3 I had a lot of problem finishing this since I am suffering of several attack of author's block, if you have some remedy please tell me, I will appreciate the help ^^**

******I hope you will still like this chap, even if I wasn't totally convinced myself.**

******Review, favourite/follow if you liked**

******See you around.**

******Tremor230**


End file.
